


Оптом дешевле

by lazy_gemini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Curtain Fic, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Intimidation, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Self-cest, Two Voices, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: После несвершившегося Апокалипсиса прошел год. Кроули и Азирафель живут вместе и счастливы. Как-то раз они направляются на пикник, но происходит несчастный случай. Что случится, если ангел и демон окажутся в одном теле?





	1. Неудавшийся пикник

**Author's Note:**

> На мысль написать этот фик меня натолкнула сцена в баре, когда призрак Азирафеля произносит фразу: "Angel, demon, probably explode".  
А что, если нет, Азирафель?

Это был ясный жаркий день. Пригородное шоссе, однако, было милосердно скрыто от палящего солнца тенью росших по обочинам деревьев. По чередующимся пятнам света и теней мчалась блестящая чёрная машина.  
Внутри находились двое людей. Хотя на людей они походили только со стороны. Если бы вы знали их столько же, сколько они знают друг друга, у вас не осталось бы сомнения, что в машине сейчас сидят существа совсем иного порядка. Если говорить короче, в данный момент по пригородному шоссе, удаляясь от Лондона, в салоне роскошного «Бентли» ехали ангел и демон.  
Они беседовали. Непосвященным людям их беседа могла показаться спором. Но на самом деле спорить они даже не начинали.  
— Зачем нужно было тащиться в такую даль, — ворчал Кроули, сидевший за рулем автомобиля. — Могли бы сходить на пикник в ближайший парк.  
Кроули выглядел так, как будто он собрался в ночной клуб, а не на пикник. На нем был черный кожаный пиджак, обтягивающие брюки и элегантные ботинки из змеиной кожи. Глубокий вырез лонгслива не столько скрывал, сколько подчеркивал изящный и довольно скромный галстук-боло. Змеино-желтые глаза демона, как обычно, прятали темные очки. В общем-то, этот образ Кроули не менял уже много лет, разве что немного отрастил волосы, по летнему времени собрав их в хвост на затылке.  
— Но, Кроули! — возражал Азирафель, — пикник в парке — это так не приватно!  
Ангел выглядел так, как в его представлении должен выглядеть лондонский денди, собирающийся провести день на природе, если бы этот день пришелся на какую-нибудь из суббот начала 20 века. Он был одет в свободные светлые брюки, рубашку и пиджак кремового оттенка, на ногах красовались теннисные туфли.  
— Если тебе нужна была приватность, могли бы не выходить из спальни, — почти неслышно пробурчал под нос демон.  
— Прости, что ты сказал?  
— Я спросил, — мельком поворачивая голову к собеседнику и снова возвращаясь к дороге, ответил Кроули, — когда же мы встретим, наконец, твоё подходящее место, ангел?  
Азирафель нерешительно потеребил ручку корзины для пикника, которую держал на коленях. В корзине явственно что-то булькало, когда машину потряхивало.  
Азирафель внимательно оглядывал обочину дороги. За полчаса езды он успел забраковать десяток милых полянок, одну оборудованную площадку для барбекю, поле для гольфа, и одно здание с вывеской «Массаж», которое предложил Кроули. Поэтому неудивительно, что демон уже начинал ворчать, а ангел — нервничать. Азирафель нерешительно махнул рукой.  
— Останови-ка здесь.  
Кроули резко дал по тормозам. Место, где они остановились, ничем не отличалось от тех полянок, мимо которых они проехали ранее.  
— Ангел, ты абсолютно уверен, что… — начал было Кроули, но Азирафель уже энергично распахивал дверцу машины.  
— Да-да, — с радостным возбуждением воскликнул в ответ ангел, выходя на дорогу. Шоссе было абсолютно пустым, на другой стороне зеленела мягкой травой и манила к себе мелкими белыми цветочками уютная поляна.  
Азирафель обернулся полубоком к Кроули, обращая к нему радостное лицо.  
— Кроули! Это совершенно чудесное ме…  
Громкий гул пролетающего грузовика прервал слова ангела. Кроули словно окатило ледяной водой. Но через миллисекунду он уже изо всех сил дернул дверь, вывалился из машины и рванул к тому месту, где только что находился Азирафель.  
— Нет… Нет, нет, нет, нет, — простонал Кроули, — нет, ангел, не смей, не думай даже…  
Но он ведь своими глазами видел грузовик. И слышал ужасный хруст. И отчетливо разглядел, в какую сторону отлетело тело Азирафеля, безвольно взмахнув руками, а в какую — полетела корзина для пикника. Ад с ней, с корзиной! Кроули подскочил к телу ангела — больше всего страшась обнаружить, что теперь это всего лишь просто тело, рухнул на колени и положил ладонь на грудь Азирафеля. Его пальцы моментально окрасились красным.  
— Пульс, ну где же тут пульс, — лихорадочно метался Кроули, пока одна его рука лежала на груди Азирафеля, а другая суетливо ощупывала тело под окровавленной одеждой, лицо с закрытыми глазами, запрокинутую назад голову — Бейся же ты, глупое сердце!  
Собственное сердце Кроули, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть из его груди. В это время мозг его педантично отмечал многочисленные повреждения и травмы на теле ангела.  
Самым серьезным, безусловно, оказался удар в голову. Светлые волосы ангела покраснели, из раны на виске толчками выплескивалась алая кровь. Весь похолодев от ужаса, Кроули усилием воли остановил кровотечение, череп Азирафеля оказался целым.  
Ужасно выглядело и торчащее из грудной клетки сломанное ребро, оно явно прорвало левое легкое и диафрагму. Познания Кроули в человеческой анатомии были не очень обширны, но он, как мог, заставил сломанное ребро срастись и встать на место, попутно сращивая прочие мелкие переломы и вправляя вывихи. Он мельком проверил внутренние органы на наличие кровотечений, не обнаружил ничего критичного и отодвинул решение этих вопросов на потом.  
Самое главное, что беспокоило сейчас Кроули, — было отсутствие дыхания и сердцебиения у Азирафеля. По его подсчетам с момента удара прошло уже больше двух минут. Ангел всё это время не дышал.  
Всё ещё сидя на коленях рядом с ним, Кроули собрал в себе все свои магические способности и попытался запустить сердце. Упрямая мышца человеческого тела Азирафеля как будто сопротивлялась демонической силе. Кроули, стиснув зубы, обеими руками вжался в грудную клетку.  
— Ну же, — шипел он, не замечая лишившийся градом с его лба пот, — стучи, стучи, бесполезный орган!  
Сердце Азирафеля неохотно дрогнуло и сделало несколько самостоятельных сокращений. По щекам Кроули потекли обжигающие слёзы. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, мысленно охватил внутренним взором всю трассу, анализируя траффик от этого места и до самого Лондона, слегка подправил вероятностные линии и принялся ждать. По его расчётам, машина скорой помощи, направлявшаяся до этого по немного другому маршруту, должна была оказаться здесь не более, чем через шесть минут. За это время Кроули, с тревогой и болью вглядываясь в лицо так и не приходящего в сознание ангела, аккуратно перенёс его на обочину, хотя все грузовики, которые должны были проехать по этой дороге в ближайшие три дня, внезапно сломались, неожиданно изменили маршрут, или вовсе отменили выезд.  
Несмотря на то, что сердце ангела нехотя, но всё же билось в его груди, Кроули не доверял собственным исцеляющим способностям. Люди! Умные, прекрасные, разбирающиеся в медицине люди придумали антибиотики, МРТ и аспирин. Люди помогут его ангелу. В конце концов, тело у того человеческое.  
Кроули уже слышал стремительно приближающийся звук сирены, когда сердце под его ладонью нехорошо дрогнуло, дёрнулось ещё раз и замерло.  
Скорая помощь, взвизгнув тормозами, остановилась прямо перед Кроули. Казалось, водитель и медицинский персонал не очень хорошо понимали, как они здесь очутились.  
Кроули, не теряя ни секунды, оббежал машину, распахнул задние двери, разглядел лежащего на каталке пациента. Демону хватило одного взгляда на человека, чтобы определить диагноз. Перелом позвоночника.  
— Встань и иди! — зарычал Кроули, рывком вытягивая за руку ещё минуту назад обреченного на полную неподвижность мужчину средних лет. Изумленный человек вылетел из машины скорой помощи и остановился, неуверенно ощупывая себя.  
— Скорее, скорее, — вскричал Кроули врачу и его ассистенту, тоже выскочившим из машины. — Помогите ему, вы должны ему помочь! — он почти умоляющим жестом вытянул обе руки в сторону лежащего на обочине Азирафеля.  
Медики без промедления кинулись к новому пациенту. Кроули лично помогал водрузить ангела на носилки и занести в машину.  
Глядя как оба врача профессионально пытаются спасти жизнь самому дорогому ему существу на свете, Кроули позволил себе, наконец, впустить в сердце искорку надежды.  
Он нашел в себе силы высунуться на минуту из задней двери и окликнул всё ещё не пришедшего в себя только что чудесным образом исцелившегося мужчину.  
— Эй, ты! Не стоит благодарности. — Кроули кинул ему ключи от машины. — Отвези мою детку в Лондон. И смотри, чтобы ни царапинки! — Он захлопнул дверцу, и, скорая помощь, включив сирену и мигалки, на всех парах помчалась в госпиталь.  
В тесноте машины для Кроули не нашлось места, чтобы присесть, но его это мало волновало. Врач и его ассистент склонились над распростертым на каталке телом Азирафеля. Кроули стоял, вжавшись спиной в стену салона, и напряженно следил за действиями врачей из-за их спин. Он чувствовал, как проходит шок, и у него начинают трястись руки. Уши Кроули как будто заложило ватой, а ноги налились свинцовой тяжестью. Он слышал обрывки разговоров врачей словно через толщу воды.  
— Он не дышит!.. Отёк гортани… набор для интубирования!  
— Пульс нитевидный! Кислородный баллон!  
По щекам Кроули градом катились слёзы, но он их не замечал.  
«Азирафель!», — молил он. «Азирафель, не смей развоплощаться. Глупый ангел, сделай усилие, ведь это твоё любимое тело, продолжай жить в нём, дыши, чего же ты ждёшь…»  
Развоплощение само по себе было не так уж страшно ни демону, ни ангелу. Единственным, чем пугала такая перспектива Кроули и Азирафеля на протяжении всех шести тысяч лет, проведенных на Земле, были одинаково жуткие канцелярские процедуры и бумажная волокита в обоих ведомствах — на Небесах и в Аду.  
Но эта тягомотина, как правило, заканчивалась тем, что земному агенту, предварительно пропесочив его как следует и помотав по инстанциям, возвращали тело, целое и невредимое. Так было, — нечасто, но случалось, — ровно до тех пор, пока в конце прошлого лета миру чуть не настал конец.  
После несостоявшегося Апокалипсиса и показательного спектакля, который устроили Кроули и Азирафель каждый в оппозиционном ведомстве, ангела и демона оставили в покое.  
Кроули вежливо вызвали в офис, быстро подписали бумаги на бессрочный неоплачиваемый отпуск, проводили на Землю и, похоже, вздохнули с облегчением. А про Азирафеля на Небесах, казалось, попросту забыли. Его никто не посещал, не давал поручений, не требовал отчетов, не отвлекал и не напоминал о работе. На служебные записки также никто не отвечал. Такое неясное положение немного беспокоило Азирафеля, он бы тоже предпочел держать на руках официальную бумагу, скреплённую печатями и подписями, как у Кроули. Она была, хоть и призрачным, но всё же гарантом того, что его оставили в покое. В случае с Азирафелем однозначно так заявить было нельзя. Похоже, на Небесах просто умыли руки, не желая пачкать их о запятнавшего свои белоснежные перышки ангела. Поэтому вопрос с возможным развоплощением тела Азирафеля был открытым. Кроули и Азирафель иногда его обсуждали, но так и не смогли прийти к однозначному ответу за неимением информации свыше. Что будет с ангелом, если его тело получит несовместимые с жизнью повреждения? Останется ли он на Земле в виде бесплотного духа? Вернется ли на Небеса? Выдадут ли ему там новое тело и вернут обратно или заставят всю оставшуюся вечность подвизаться в отделе мелких благословений без права даже сделать шаг на Землю?  
Именно эти вопросы сейчас терзали ум Кроули.  
Между тем скорая доехала до места своего назначения. Начались суета и беготня с бумажками, Кроули задавали какие-то вопросы, он что-то машинально отвечал, неотрывно следовал за каталкой, на которой, окруженный сотрудниками госпиталя, под капельницей, весь в проводках и трубках, лежал Азирафель. Через какое-то время Кроули обнаружил себя в операционной палате, стоящим поодаль от команды реаниматоров. Врач командовал:  
— Разряд! Ещё разряд!  
Безжизненное тело содрогалось на столе, а Кроули казалось, что это через его тело проходит сейчас электроток.  
Потом от аппарата раздался противный писк, что-то щелкнуло, и на зеленом мониторе побежали неровные светящиеся пики. Сердце ангела вновь забилось.  
— Азирафель, — прошептал демон, чувствуя себя бесконечно уставшим и совершенно разбитым.  
«Кроули?» — неожиданно услышал он в ответ своё имя, произнесенное голосом, который невозможно было не узнать.  
— Азирафель?! — заорал Кроули во всю мощь своих легких, лихорадочно озираясь по сторонам. — Азирафель, мать твою, ты здесь?! Ты меня слышишь? Ты меня видишь? Я не вижу тебя! Где ты?!  
«Я… я, кажется, где-то рядом», раздался неуверенный голос ангела. «Похоже, я сейчас просто бесплотный дух».  
У Кроули подкосились колени при звуке родного голоса. Ему пришлось опереться спиной о стену, чтобы удержаться на враз ослабевших ногах.  
— Азирафель… — начал было Кроули, но его прервала подошедшая к нему с суровым видом медицинская сестра.  
— Молодой человек, что вы себе позволяете? Здесь нельзя шуметь. — строго отчитала Кроули женщина в очках и белой форме. — Кто вообще дал вам право находиться в реанимационной палате? Вы родственник пациента? — уточнила она.  
— Я? Да! — с готовностью воскликнул Кроули, затем смутился и добавил:  
— Нет! Не родственник, но…  
— В таком случае попрошу вас покинуть помещение.  
Кроули быстро поднял указательный палец:  
— Считайте, что меня уже здесь нет.  
Медицинская сестра моргнула, отвела взгляд и, мгновенно потеряв интерес к демону, поспешила обратно к телу Азирафеля.  
«Это не те дроиды, которых ты ищешь», — немного нервно хихикнул рядом бесплотный дух ангела.  
Кроули немедленно взвился:  
— Ангел, я рад, что ты хоть что-то запомнил из «Звездных войн», но это неподходящий момент для шуток. Я чуть с ума не сошел от беспокойства! Где ты пропадал?  
В ответ Кроули уловил легкое возмущение эфира, что могло сойти за виноватую улыбку.  
«Прости, Кроули, я не знаю. Похоже, я немного не в себе, в обоих смыслах».  
— О да, я заметил! — вскидывая руки, воскликнул Кроули. — Почему я не вижу тебя, Азирафель?  
Кроули было неуютно оттого, что он не может разглядеть дух ангела, парящий где-то поблизости, и даже не представляет, в какой он стороне. Кроули снял очки и стал вертеть головой по сторонам, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то, но тщетно.  
«Это моё тело там?» — услышал он снова голос ангела. «Выглядит ужасно…».  
— Да… Тебя сбил грузовик.  
«О, Кроули», — внезапно ахнул Азирафель, который, наконец, понял. — «Не представляю, что ты пережил…»  
Кроули небрежно махнул рукой, давая понять, что все переживания в прошлом, да и не стоили они и выеденного яйца.  
— Ты лучше объясни мне, ангел, почему ты не в своем теле? Оно ведь дышит, я его подлатал, врачи запустили моторчик. Почему твой дух болтается здесь, черт тебя подери!  
«Это сложный вопрос… Я и сам не понимаю».  
Кроули закинул голову и тихо простонал.  
«Прости, Кроули. Похоже, что меня просто выбило из тела, когда оно перестало… работать должным образом».  
Если бы ангел был рядом, он наверняка при этих словах развел бы руками. Было мучительно не видеть его, полагаясь только на слух. Присутствие ангела рядом ощущалось только потрескиванием эфира и легким покалыванием в пальцах. Да иногда по телу пробегала лёгкая волна мурашек.  
— Но почему тогда ты не там? — Кроули мотнул головой, указывая наверх.  
«Это тоже хороший вопрос, Кроули…»  
Азирафель умолк и молчал долго, целую минуту. Кроули уже начал нервничать, как вдруг снова услышал его голос.  
«Я попытался сейчас вознестись, но не смог. Более того, кажется, я вообще не могу выйти за пределы этой комнаты».  
— Что?!  
«Наверное, связь с телом ещё не оборвалась».  
— Ну так вернись в своё тело, Азирафель, и давай уже поедем домой, я устал, соскучился, и хочу тебя обнять.  
Голос Азирафеля прозвучал теперь мягко, но грустно.  
«Прости, мой дорогой, но, кажется, это тоже невозможно. Тело не впускает меня. У меня ощущение, что я пытаюсь пройти сквозь закрытую дверь».  
В это время бригада реаниматологов, по видимому, закончила все необходимые операции с телом Азирафеля, и собиралась покидать палату.  
Кроули пришлось отменить свою незаметность, чтобы поговорить с врачами.  
— Вы — родственник? — первым делом спросил низенький лысоватый доктор, держа в руках планшет с историей болезни.  
— Ради всего святого, какая разница! — вскипел Кроули.  
— Дело в том, что нашим медикам удалось сохранить жизнь пациенту. Но его состояние пока очень нестабильно. Без системы жизнеобеспечения он не сможет дышать самостоятельно. Вероятен, конечно, и положительный исход, но… исходя из практики, и учитывая черепно-мозговую травму, я, если честно, не стал бы на это надеяться… — Врач помолчал немного и добавил. — Мне очень жаль, сэр. Если он не придёт в себя, то по закону мы не имеем права поддерживать жизнь человека в вегетативном состоянии более полугода. При условии, конечно, что родственники пострадавшего разделяют эту точку зрения. Поэтому я ещё раз вас спрашиваю, вы являетесь родственником этого человека?  
— Я… нет, — с горечью бросил Кроули.  
— В таком случае, прошу меня извинить.  
Врач удалился. В палате воцарилась тишина. Если не считать, конечно, звуков, издаваемых аппаратом жизнеобеспечения.  
— Азирафель… Ты ещё здесь?  
«Да. Я всё слышал, Кроули».  
— Что же нам делать, ангел? Попытайся ещё раз…  
«Я уже несколько раз пытался. Все глухо. Я не могу уйти. Не могу попасть на небеса, и вернуться обратно в тело тоже. Я привязан к нему как собака к поводку. По крайней мере, сегодня я точно никуда от него не отойти не смогу».  
— В таком случае, я тоже сегодня остаюсь здесь, — заявил Кроули и бухнулся на табурет, стоящий у кровати. — Побуду твой сиделкой, пока всё не разрешится.  
«Кроули! Тебе не обязательно… Не представляю, как ты, наверное, устал и вымотался!»  
— Возражения даже не рассматриваются. Я демон, что такое усталость, вообще? Я не собираюсь возвращаться без тебя в пустой дом. Это абсолютно… неприемлемо.  
Эфир помолчал, лишь покалывание в пальцах давало понять, что Азирафель рядом.  
— Ангел, — произнес Кроули.  
«Да?»  
— Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь? Каково это — быть духом?  
«Ммм… Бесплотно…».  
Кроули закинул ногу на ногу и задумчиво проговорил:  
— Я хорошо помню, что значит остаться без тела. Хотя я давно не умирал... Я помню, что сначала бывает боль, а потом свет, ослепительно яркий свет. Затем видишь тьму в конце туннеля, неприятное путешествие вниз и — привет, Хастур, давно не виделись.  
Кроули даже передернуло от таких воспоминаний. Эфир вокруг него затрещал. Демону показалось, что Азирафель сейчас пристально на него смотрит.   
«У меня противоположные ощущения от тех нескольких разов, когда мне приходилось… покидать Землю. Боль, темнота, свет в конце туннеля, неудержимый полет вверх, и — здравствуй, Михаил, извини, что опять без тела».  
— Хм… А сейчас?  
«Сейчас ощущения другие». Азирафель помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. «Боль вначале была, я бы даже сказал, её было чересчур много».  
Лицо Кроули исказилось от плохо сдерживаемого сочувствия.  
«Но потом я не видел ни тьмы, ни света. Я просто оказался здесь, обнаружил рядом тебя и своё тело. И надо сказать, давно мне не было так неуютно. Существовать без тела - очень странно… Я даже не могу увидеть свои руки, Кроули. Я вообще не понимаю, есть ли у меня они. Не говоря уже про ноги. Может быть, они где-то здесь, а может — вообще в другой галактике? И ещё эта ограниченность. Очень странно ощущать себя привязанным к…».  
— Ангел, — прервал его Кроули. — А что если тебе воспользоваться моим телом?  
«Что?!»  
Возмущение эфира было столь велико, что Кроули окатило целым ведром мурашек.  
«Ты в своём уме?» — воскликнул Азирафель. «Нет! Категорически нет!»  
Кроули чуть не снесло волной, бушующей в эфире. Он качнулся на стуле, но удержался, широко расставив ноги для устойчивости.  
— Азирафель, успокойся. Это же только на время. Пока мы не придумаем, что делать дальше. Я просто хочу ненадолго увести тебя из этого ужасного места.  
«На время? Да одного мгновения хватит, чтобы твоё тело разнесло на части! Это самоубийственно, Кроули, на это я пойти не могу!»  
— Азирафель, мы не можем знать наверняка. Уверен, что в истории с начала сотворения мира не было ещё подобного прецедента.  
«Кроули, не смей меня подбивать на такую опасную затею!».  
— Ангел, постой. — Кроули склонил голову, прислушиваясь. Ему казалось, что Азирафель витает где-то возле правого плеча, поэтому он повернулся туда. Это было, конечно, самообманом, но так становилось немного легче. — Год назад, в канцелярии, когда мне подписывали заявление на отпуск, Дагон упомянул, что все привилегии за мной сохранены. Это значит, что новое тело мне обязаны будут выдать без всяких проволочек. Даже если меня разорвёт, — Кроули развел руками, — мы ничем не рискуем. Я просто смотаюсь туда и обратно за новым телом.  
«Нет, это абсурд, Кроули. Ангел и демон в одном теле, это неправильно. Это меня пугает…».  
Кроули слабо улыбнулся и вздохнул.  
— Азирафель. Почему тебя не пугало слияние двух тел так, как пугает мысль о соединении двух душ?  
Если бы эфир мог краснеть, он бы сейчас пламенел так, что мало бы не показалось.  
«Хорошо… Ладно! Возможно, ты прав, и нам стоит попробовать. Ха-ха, умеешь ты уговаривать, старый змей!».  
— Не намного старее тебя, ангельский прохиндей, — заулыбался Кроули. Потом он поднялся со стула и просто сказал:  
— Я готов.  
Он раскинул руки, словно приглашая ангела обняться, и через мгновение ощутил, что воздух вокруг него затрещал от статического электричества и увидел слабое мерцание. Покалывание чувствовалось уже не только в пальцах, казалось через всё его тело проходят волны электрического тока. (Кроули знал, как это бывает. В 1899 году он присутствовал на публичном эксперименте Теслы в Колорадо-спрингс и не удержался от соблазна потрогать медный шар на его установке. Кажется, это как раз и был последний раз, когда он менял старое тело на новое).  
Кроули начало трясти, он попытался ухватиться за спинку кровати, на которой находилось тело Азирафеля, но промахнулся, споткнулся о ножку табурета и грохнулся на пол. Его тело содрогалось и конвульсивно выгибалось, Кроули с трудом перевернулся на спину. Перед глазами взрывались миллионы ярких звёздочек. Кроули ощущал себя в эпицентре бушующего вихря. Ему казалось, что каждую клеточку его тела проткнули маленькой острой иголкой, его глаза широко распахнулись, пальцы рук скребли холодный пол, а зубы он стиснул так, что они скрипели. Внезапно всё кончилось. Кроули сглотнул и приподнялся, сев на пол. Он откинул со лба взмокшие пряди волос. Помотал головой.  
— Азирафель? — хрипло произнес Кроули. — Ты здесь? Ты меня слышишь?  
Тело было ватным, в голове шумело, а во рту стоял привкус крови. Но безмятежное течение эфира вокруг него ничего не возмущало, пропали и мурашки, исчезло покалывание в пальцах.  
— Азирафель, не молчи!  
И тут мозг Кроули пронзила острая боль, словно вспышка света перед глазами внезапно обрела массу и со всей силы ударила его в лоб. Боль прошла, и пока демон промаргивался, приходя в себя, он явственно услышал в своей голове голос Азирафеля.  
«Прости, что не отвечал. Я осваивался. Очень странные ощущения, Кроули, у тебя… такое непривычное тело».  
Кроули с протяжным вздохом снова растянулся на полу и расхохотался.  
«Ничего смешного, Кроули», — немного обиженно возразил ангел. — «Ты не представляешь себе, как тут тесно. Даже когда мы засыпали вместе на узком диване, мне бывало гораздо свободнее».  
Кроули хмыкнул. Ему было хорошо и спокойно, и совершенно не хотелось спорить.  
— Ангел, поговори со мной.  
«Я говорю», — немедленно отозвался в его голове голос Азирафеля.  
— Не так. Моим ртом, используя моё тело.  
Мысленный голос ангела хихикнул:  
«Это прозвучало довольно непристойно, Кроули. Погоди, попробую ещё раз».  
В это мгновение на Кроули накатило. Он мысленно принёс благодарность Преисподней, за то, что все еще лежал на полу. Представьте себе, что внутри вас внезапно взорвалась сверхновая, а вы — маленькая планета, по несчастливой случайности оказавшаяся рядом. Волна света, ослепительная, безжалостная, всепроникающая, прокатилась по телу Кроули и разлилась, затопила его с головой. От этого света нельзя было спрятаться за веками, закрыв глаза. Свет был внутри, он наполнял тело Кроули, отчего ему казалось, что он плывет в океане этого света, и его тело растворяется в нём, и он сам становится частью океана. Удивительно, но свет не обжигал, тепло Кроули чувствовал, но оно было деликатным, и не столько согревало, сколько обволакивало, как разогретый воздух в солнечный летний день. Постепенно свет становился менее интенсивным, он слабел, вот световая волна схлынула, и от неё остался лишь крошечный комочек, угнездившийся где-то в затылке Кроули. Демон попытался прислушаться к ощущениям своего тела. Словами было бы трудно передать то, что он чувствовал. Когда у человека кружится голова от усталости, плохого самочувствия или с перепоя, говорят, что у него «двоится в глазах». Так вот у Кроули «двоилось» везде. Ему чудилось, что каждый атом его тела умножили на два.  
Кроули прочистил горло и попытался вытянуть вперёд руку.  
— Ангел? Пошевели пальцами.  
Яркая точка света и тепла в затылке Кроули, казалось, ожила. Волна света, мелькнув перед внутренним зрением, снова на мгновение вырвалась из берегов, но почти сразу успокоилась. Только присутствие Азирафеля в его голове стало более отчетливым. Кроули почувствовал, как его губы открылись и произнесли слова, которых не было в его мыслях.  
— Я шевелю, — сказал Кроули голосом Азирафеля. — О!..  
Палец на руке Кроули и в самом деле дернулся.  
— Кроули! — воскликнул ангел. — Смотри, получилось! О, прости, конечно, ты смотришь. — Кроули различал смущение в голосе ангела, и ему было очень странно сознавать, что это его собственные губы произнесли сейчас эти слова.  
«Мы не взорвались», — проговорил Кроули мысленно. «Всё получилось!»  
— Это удивительно, но да, кажется, сработало, — согласился Азирафель. — Кроули, похоже, мы только что создали прецедент. Мы попадем в анналы истории! — рассмеялся ангел.  
«Если история о нас узнает», — кисло ответил Кроули.  
— Я встаю, — предупредил Азирафель и медленно поднялся с пола. Он встал на ноги, приняв устойчивое положение, и улыбнулся.  
— Очень непривычно, когда пол так далеко! У меня такое ощущение, что я стою на стремянке, пытаясь достать книгу с верхней полки в магазине. И если я сделаю шаг, то рухну с неё.  
«Какое оригинальное сравнение, Азирафель», — пробурчал демон мысленно, при этом чуть не умирая от счастья от того, что слышит голос ангела, пусть даже из своих собственных уст.  
— Нет, в самом деле, Кроули, как ты живёшь в этом теле? — Ангел сделал оборот вокруг себя, провел руками по груди и бедрам. — Оно такое… узкое… — Он сделал несколько шагов по комнате. — О, теперь я понимаю, почему, когда мы идем рядом, мне приходится постоянно тебя догонять. Твои шаги просто гигантские. И, Кроули, как ты можешь ходить в таких тесных ботинках? Они же совершенно…  
«Ангел, ты утомишь моё тело, оно не привыкло столько работать языком!» — перебил его демон.  
— Ты опять звучишь пошло, Кроули, — со смешком ответил Азирафель.  
«Позволь-ка мне снова…» — попросил Кроули, обращаясь мысленно к яркой точке в стороне затылка — Азирафелю. Ангел понял и вернул контроль над телом демону.  
Кроули медленно оглянулся. Ощущение «двойственности» в руках и ногах, да и всех остальных частях тела и органах чувств не исчезло, но сделалось куда слабее. Кроули пошевелил рукой, пригладил волосы. Подошел к телу Азирафеля, лежащему на кушетке. Грудь бывшего вместилища ангела мерно вздымалась, благодаря аппарату вентиляции лёгких. Кроули дотронулся до руки лежавшего, тихонько пожал её и обратился к Азирафелю:  
— Ну что, пойдем?  
«Что будет с моим телом?» — с беспокойством спросил голос Азирафеля в голове Кроули.  
— За ним здесь присмотрят. Пока мы ничего не можем сделать. Я думаю, ему нужно восстановиться, и ты сможешь вернуться в него. Завтра мы придем сюда снова.  
«Хорошо», — ответил ангел, соглашаясь с доводами Кроули.  
Демон вышел из палаты, осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь и побрел по коридору больницы, немного пошатываясь.  
— Домой? — спросил он у ангела уже на улице.  
«Погоди минутку», — попросил Азирафель. «Можно я снова попробую сам?».  
— В любой момент, ангел.  
Вспышка света, волна тепла.  
Руки и ноги онемели, разум поплыл на волнах безбрежного океана. Кроули видел, как двигается его тело, чувствовал движение ветра, тепло солнца на коже, ощущал под ногами мостовую, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он одновременно идёт по тротуару, и в то же время, съежившись в маленькое тёмное пятнышко, находится в своей же собственной голове, где-то в стороне затылка.  
— Позволь угостить тебя обедом? — с улыбкой спросил Азирафель, поднимая руку проезжающему мимо такси. — Я ощущаю тебя очень голодным, — добавил он.


	2. Зеркальные отражения

…

Азирафель «привел» Кроули в небольшую, но уютную закусочную с мягкими диванчиками, на вывеске которой была надпись «Суши». Кроули был равнодушен к этим кусочкам рыбы и риса, но Азирафель увлеченно листал меню и мурлыкал себе под нос.  
— Что тебе заказать?  
«Ангел, бери себе всё, что угодно и ешь».  
— Но-но, — поднял палец Азирафель. — Я всё-таки буду кормить твоё тело.  
«В таком случае я выбираю это!».  
Кроули на мгновение перехватил контроль над своим телом и ткнул пальцем в меню.  
— Темное пиво? — поморщился Азирафель.  
«Что-то не так?» — вскинулся Кроули.  
— Это же не еда! Я закажу тебе шашлычки из лосося.  
«И пиво».  
— Хорошо, и пиво. Но с условием, что оно будет светлым. И вином.  
«Ангел…».  
Они сошлись на сливовом вине.  
Азирафель, контролируя тело Кроули, ел и пил, параллельно успевая вести с демоном мысленный разговор, так как рот его был занят.  
«Что нам делать дальше, Кроули?»  
«Ничего». Мысленный Кроули мысленно пожал плечами. «Ждать выздоровления твоего тела. Пробовать снова».  
«А если оно не поправится?» — обеспокоенно спросил Азирафель. «Я не могу перестать думать об этом.  
«С этим сложнее. Можно попытаться найти тебе новое тело здесь, на Земле… или…» — начал Кроули, но не договорил.  
«Или на Небесах?» — вздохнул Азирафель.  
«Бинго!».  
— Но, Кроули! — воскликнул ангел вслух, так как уже расправился с заказанными блюдами. — Небеса уже год как глухи к моим словам. Я не уверен, что они вообще когда-нибудь захотят иметь со мной дело…  
В словах Азирафеля слышалась горечь. Несмотря на радостно провозглашенную ими же принадлежность к собственной отдельной «стороне», тысячи лет идентификации себя ангелом Азирафелю вычеркнуть было нелегко. Кроули, уловив тоскливое состояние друга, поспешил сменить тему разговора.  
«Пусти меня за руль, пожалуйста».  
Через мгновение Кроули потянулся и встал из-за стола.  
— Пойдем домой. Я тебя подброшу, — улыбнулся он.  
До дома Кроули было уже недалеко, поэтому он не стал брать такси. Он шёл пешком, каждое мгновение ощущая в своем теле присутствие Азирафеля. Осознание этого факта приводило его в почти благоговейный восторг. Если бы не беспокойство за дальнейшую судьбу человеческого тела ангела, Кроули можно было назвать в эту минуту почти счастливым человеком… демоном.  
— Вот мы и пришли, — неизвестно к чему произнес Кроули, переступая порог своей квартиры. Азирафель и так видел, что они уже дома. Но Кроули впервые за прошедший год возвращался домой один, хотя формально ангел был с ним, поэтому чувство неловкости его не покидало. Кроули закрыл дверь ключом, повернулся и… застыл. На стене рядом с входной дверью висело большое зеркало. Кроули, не лишенный тщеславия, любил зеркала. Он был не прочь окинуть себя довольным взглядом, собираясь выходить из дома. Сейчас же в зеркале напротив Кроули отражалась вовсе не высокая, подтянутая фигура демона, одетого в черное с головы до ног. В нём, изумленно распахнув глаза на Кроули, стоял Азирафель в белоснежном костюме.  
— Азирафель? — недоверчиво проговорил Кроули, прищурившись и склонив голову набок. Отражение в зеркале повторило его движения.  
«Это забавно», — произнес Азирафель в голове у Кроули. «Я помню, когда я делил тело с мадам Трейси, — удивительная женщина, приятно было находиться в одном теле с такой тактичной и умной особой, — с отражением в зеркале было то же самое».  
— Мог бы меня предупредить, — буркнул Кроули.  
Он отошел от зеркала, иллюзия развеялась. А ведь на какое-то мгновение Кроули хотелось поверить, что ничего не случилось, не было страшной аварии, отчаяния, развоплощения, что ангел целый и невредимый, а главное — в своем собственном теле! — снова стоит рядом с ним.  
Кроули прошёл в квартиру, попутно снимая пиджак и роняя его на диван. Он прошел в оранжерею, включил свет, взял в руки опрыскиватель, и машинальными движениями быстро увлажнил блестящие листья растений. Затем двинулся в сторону ванной.  
— Ангел, как ты там? — поинтересовался Кроули, потому что не мог долго не слышать голос Азирафеля.  
«У меня всё в порядке», — раздался ответ. «Ну, учитывая обстоятельства, конечно».  
— Я собираюсь принять душ, — сообщил Кроули о своих намерениях. — Но если ты хочешь, можем поменяться, я наберу тебе ванну.  
«Не беспокойся, Кроули», — ответил ангел, вкладывая в свой беззвучный голос максимальное количество участия и признательности. «Принимай спокойно душ».  
Кроули кивнул и открыл дверь ванной комнаты. Из зеркала, висевшего над раковиной, на него взглянул Азирафель.  
«О, и здесь тоже я», — хихикнул ангел. Кроули чуть не застонал.  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был здесь во плоти… — негромко произнес он. Маленькая светлая точка в стороне его затылка молча излучала волны сочувствия.  
— Азирафель. — Кроули поднял глаза на зеркало. — Обещай мне, что сделаешь всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы вернуться обратно в своё тело.  
«Кроули…»  
— Я, в свою очередь, клянусь, что…  
Кроули не договорил. Скинув одежду, он резко повернул кран и встал под душ. От прохладной воды по телу побежали тысячи мурашек. Кроули поежился, но продолжал стоять, подставив лицо тугим струйкам. Неизвестно, сколько бы он простоял так, в тоскливом оцепенении, если бы не голос Азирафеля в его голове.  
«Кроули… Ты мне позволишь ненадолго?..»  
Кроули кивнул с готовностью. Через мгновение он ощутил себя снова сжавшимся до размера точки и наблюдающим за происходящим словно издалека.  
Азирафель, взяв под контроль тело Кроули, сразу же вздрогнул и не удержал возглас:  
— Холодно! — Он поспешно повернул рукоятку крана в сторону тёплой воды. — Кроули, так и простудиться недолго.  
«Демоны не болеют», — машинально ответил Кроули, хотя они оба знали, что Азирафель говорит несерьёзно. Ему просто нравилось иногда ощущать себя чуть больше человеком, чем он был на самом деле.  
Тем временем Азирафель налил на ладонь шампунь из флакона и на минутку залюбовался переливами прозрачной жидкости между пальцами, принадлежавшими Кроули. Демон почти ревниво следил за действиями Азирафеля.  
«Что?» — не выдержал он, наконец.  
Азирафель вскинул голову, словно очнувшись, и издал смешок, такой несвойственный самому Кроули.  
— Прости, залюбовался твоими пальцами, — просто ответил Азирафель. — Они такие… — ангел несколько раз сжал и раскрыл кулак, взбивая пену, — длинные… тонкие… — появившиеся в голосе Азирафеля хриплые нотки не смог бы различить только глухой. Тело Кроули на слух не жаловалось, и он мысленно простонал.  
Азирафель погрузил пенные пальцы в волосы Кроули, мягкими движениями массируя кожу головы.  
— Давно хотел сделать это, — признался Азирафель, — но в ванной у нас почему-то всегда находились другие дела, — лукаво продолжил он.  
Кроули чувствовал, как его собственные руки ласкают его волосы, пропускают пенные пряди сквозь пальцы, это было странно и дико волнующе, потому что ведь это Азирафель управлял сейчас его телом, это его ангел стоял в душе и с наслаждением мыл голову Кроули.  
Теплые струи смыли пену с волос демона. Азирафель издал длинный вздох, Кроули даже не подозревал, что в его легких может помещаться столько воздуха.  
Волосы Кроули, промытые, стали гладкими, блестящими и темными, а пальцы демона, которые сейчас направлял Азирафель, всё ещё продолжали гладить их и перебирать под потоками воды. Кроули завороженно следил за движениями своих рук, он не знал, что произойдет дальше, его тело не повиновалось ему, слушаясь только приказов ангела. Потеря контроля не пугала Кроули, потому что Азирафелю он без сомнений не глядя отдал бы не только тело, но и душу. Кроули молчал, стараясь не спугнуть ангела, полностью наслаждавшегося процессом, лишь только вздыхал, ощущая своё тело словно чужим, но при этом все же реагирующим на приятные прикосновения.  
Пальцы Кроули, лаская волосы, постепенно перебрались на виски, гладили лоб, закрытые глаза, пробежались по резко очерченным скулам. Легко мазнув по щеке, левая рука скользнула на шею, правая же задержалась на губах.  
— Кроули… — выдохнул ангел, и от звука своего имени, произнесенного голосом Азирафеля, у тела Кроули дрогнули колени. — Твои губы…  
Кроули чувствовал, как Азирафель провел большим пальцем по его губам, потом ещё раз, уже более настойчиво, и, перехватив контроль, приоткрыл рот. Дерзкий палец, которым снова управлял Азирафель, тут же скользнул между губами, провел подушечкой по кромке зубов, погладил кончик языка. Кроули услышал, как из его горла вырвался тихий стон.  
А будоражащий его воображение палец был уже на шее. Обе руки гладили шею Кроули, скользя вверх и вниз. Азирафель, не открывая глаз, протянул руку к полочке, на ощупь взял очередной тюбик и вылил часть на ладонь, а затем приложил руку к груди. Гель для душа под круговыми движениями рук Кроули взбивался в белую пену. Длинные тонкие пальцы скользили по ставшей скользкой и гладкой коже, гладили её, как бы случайно задевали напрягшиеся соски, дразнили их, неторопливо сдавливали. Дыхание Кроули давно стало прерывистым, он растворялся в этой симфонии тёплой воды, пара, пены и ласкающих его тело рук. Он уже с трудом отдавал себе отчет в том, что эти руки, и эти смелые пальцы на самом деле его же собственные, он молил только об одном, чтобы Азирафель не останавливался.  
А ангел и не думал ни о чём подобном. Движения его рук стали смелее, напористее. Вот уже пальцы его, спустившись с груди, продолжили гладить тело демона в районе живота. Указательным пальцем Азирафель очертил окружность вокруг пупка, постепенно сужая её радиус, медленными дразнящими движениями лаская кожу. Вот палец остановился прямо у пупка и нежно, но настойчиво скользнул по нему ниже, двигаясь к паху.  
«Азирафель…», — не выдержал Кроули. «Что ты делаешь…»  
Азирафель облизнул губы, и без того влажные, и открыв глаза, произнес низким голосом, полным восхитительного возбуждения:  
— А ты что, не видишь? Соблазняю твоё тело.  
Затем он на минуту отвлекся, посмотрев по сторонам, покачал головой и щелкнул пальцами. Вся стена, вдоль которой стояла ванна, и которая секунду назад была облицована изысканной черной керамической плиткой, мгновенно обратилась в зеркальную.  
Кроули бросил взгляд в зеркало, и у него перехватило дыхание. Прямо напротив него, стоя под потоками горячей воды из душа, стоял Азирафель, прекрасный, каким и должен быть его ангел, и совершенно обнаженный. Кроули почувствовал, как его рука поднимается к животу, мягко касается кожи и снова продолжает недавно прерванное движение к паху. Азирафель в зеркале совершенно непринужденно проделал то же самое. Кроули глухо застонал, борясь с желанием перехватить инициативу, его тело жаждало закатить глаза и отдаться наслаждению, и в то же время ни на секунду не спускать взгляда с отражения в зеркале.  
Ладонь Кроули, уверенно направляемая Азирафелем, накрыла напрягшийся член, прижала его к паху, а затем скользкие от геля пальцы обхватили пульсирующий ствол целиком.  
Кроули почувствовал, как его тело издало судорожный вздох. Глаза ангела в зеркальном отражении, от которого Кроули не отводил взгляд, затуманились, губы открылись, вода стекала по лицу, струилась по щекам, капли попадали в приоткрытый рот, заставляя его сглатывать. Умом Кроули понимал, что отражение ангела повторяет все движения тела Кроули, но ум не хотел больше сражаться с воображением и покорно сложил оружие.  
Тем временем рука Кроули начала двигаться, и эти движения были восхитительно уверенными и мучительно медленными.  
«Азирафель…», — издал Кроули мысленный стон.  
— Ммм? — не то ответил, не то простонал невпопад Азирафель в теле Кроули.  
«Быстрее… Прошу, быстрее…» — взмолился демон, измученный томительной пыткой.  
Ангел в зеркале закусил губу, его ладонь на члене Кроули замерла. Указательный и большой палец образовали кольцо и Азирафель, плотно прижав обнаженную нежную головку, стал медленно насаживать член на это кольцо.  
Кроули, на миг вернувшись в своё тело, смог лишь выставить левую руку и упереться ею в скользкую, запотевшую, но всё же устойчивую поверхность зеркала. Азирафель сразу же мягко, но настойчиво вернул контроль над телом обратно. Его пальцы, свитые в тесное, горячее кольцо, проталкивали напряженный до болезненного состояния член Кроули всё дальше, пока он полностью не прошел насквозь. Тогда гладкие смелые пальцы сильно обхватили член у самого основания, сжали его, так же медленно и неторопливо прогладили от начала до самой головки, и неожиданно резким движением вернулись обратно.  
Кроули зашипел. Он смотрел в этот момент на отражение ангела, он отмечал, как его рука, опираясь о зеркало, переходит на той стороне в руку Азирафеля, и струи воды, стекавшие по обеим рукам по эту и по ту сторону, струятся по зеркалу вниз. Кроули искал взгляд затуманенных желанием глаз ангела, не осознавая, что это его собственные глаза чуть не закатились от нахлынувших ощущений.  
Рука Кроули не останавливалась, наращивала темп, сжимала, сдавливала, и двигалась, двигалась, божественно двигалась так яростно и так нежно, что каждое движение вызывало новый то ли стон, то ли всхлип. Теперь Кроули не просил ангела быть быстрее, он не успевал за яростным темпом, он не мог вдохнуть; вырывающиеся изо рта стоны вперемешку со струями льющейся сверху воды, мешали перевести дыхание и набрать воздуха.  
Кроули был уже на самом пике, он вошел в ритм, подаваясь бедрами вперед при каждом движении руки. Демон перевел взгляд с лица Азирафеля ниже, туда, где рука ангела яростно ласкала его член и издал один глубокий протяжный стон. Это был член Азирафеля, до самой последней венки изученный демоном, зацелованный за этот долгий и блаженный год вдоль и поперек, тот самый член, не слишком длинный, но толстый и крепкий, который так часто пульсировал в его ладонях или во рту, обмякая после горячих ласк, а ещё чаще — дарил Кроули блаженное неземное ощущение, вторгаясь в тело демона, пришпиливая его к простыням кровати, к гладкой столешнице, к бортику ванны, или к прибрежному песку — не счесть было мест, где Кроули и Азирафель занимались любовью за это время. От одного только взгляда на этот член, Кроули, доведенный до предела действиями Азирафеля, с низким рычанием кончил прямо на зеркало. Там, где напротив члена Кроули отражался в запотевшем зеркале член Азирафеля, расплылось мутное пятно, тягучими каплями медленно стекая вниз.  
Рука Кроули, нежно оставив его собственный член, поднялась и коснулась губ, и Азирафель в этот момент добровольно вернул контроль над телом демону. Кроули с жаром поцеловал ладонь, липкую от спермы, пахнувшую им самим.  
«Ты был горяч, мой демон», — прошелестело в мозгу у Кроули. По спине его побежали тысячи мурашек от этого обращения. Это были очень личные и очень интимные слова, которые ангел никогда не произносил иначе, чем с горячим стоном во время соития или же — сразу после — на ухо тёплым благодарным шепотом, почти таким же, как сейчас.  
«Прости, что немного вольно обошелся с твоей ванной…»  
Демон только махнул рукой. Мутное пятно спермы на зеркале исчезло, как ни бывало. Однако само зеркало Кроули убирать и не подумал.  
— Когда ты вернешься в своё тело, оно нам ещё понадобится, — многообещающе произнес Кроули.  
«О-о-о…», — отозвался Азирафель. Его лицо в огромном зеркале выглядело непристойно довольным.  
Кроули ополоснулся, выключил воду и вылез из ванны. Он отметил слабость в подрагивающих коленях и невольно усмехнулся. Такого они с Азирафелем ещё не пробовали.  
Кроули неторопливо вытирался, стремясь продлить ощущение полной расслабленности и удовлетворенности в каждой мышце своего тела. Затем завернулся в темный халат, а белоснежное полотенце накинул на плечи, чтобы не ощущать холодных капель воды, срывающихся с кончиков волос ему на шею. Оглянувшись на Азирафеля в зеркало, уже одетого в отражении в белый халат, Кроули нажал на ручку двери, вышел из ванной… и застыл на месте.  
В гостиной в его любимом кресле, закинув ноги в грязных драных кедах на стол, его ждал Хастур.  
Кроули ощутил леденящий душу ужас, как и всегда, при встрече с высшими демонами преисподней, ужас, о котором он уже успел благополучно забыть за последний год.  
Но присутствие Азирафеля внутри внезапно придало ему храбрости или, скорее куража.  
«Кроули, не наделай глупостей», — быстро предупредил его ангел.  
— В чем дело, Хастур? — хмуро бросил демон.  
Хастур поднял руку в приветственном жесте.  
— Давно не виделись, Кроули, — протянул он.  
Что ж, фраза была сказана довольно нейтральным тоном, что для демона можно было даже назвать дружелюбием. Кроули рискнул сделать шаг вперёд.  
Средоточие света и тепла внутри внезапно словно толкнуло его, обращая внимание.  
«Посмотри», — прошептал Азирафель в голове у Кроули, хотя в шепоте не было никакой необходимости. «Он глаз не сводит с твоих волос, Кроули. Да он же вздрагивает от каждой капли, которая с них стекает!»  
В самом деле! До Кроули внезапно дошла простая мысль, что это всё бравада. Дерзко задранные ноги на столе, нейтральный тон, это всё жалкий фарс. Хастур сейчас на самом деле трясется не меньше Кроули. Что он вообразил себе, сидя тут, ожидая, пока Кроули выйдет из ванной? Что он принимает душ из святой воды?  
Последний раз Кроули видел Хастура год назад, когда являлся в офис подписывать заявление на отпуск. По полному ужаса взгляду Князя Ада Кроули тогда догадался, что Хастура терзают сомнения: а что если Кроули в самом деле не блефовал тогда, угрожая Хастуру распылителем над лужей, оставшейся от тела Лигура? Что если у Кроули в самом деле была в нём святая вода?  
Похоже, Хастур до сих пор не мог решить для себя мучительный вопрос: действительно ли в тот раз высший демон чудом избежал ужасной смерти, разбив распылитель, или ему ничего не угрожало?  
Еще один вопрос мелькнул теперь уже в голове у Кроули: как долго чертов ублюдок торчит здесь, и слышал ли он что-нибудь из тех звуков, которые только что издавал Кроули, так успешно соблазненный Азирафелем? Эта мысль заставила его зарычать, и губы Кроули даже раздвинулись в чем-то, похожим на яростный оскал.  
— Что тебе здесь нужно, Хастур? — прошипел он.  
Хастур поспешно — даже слишком для такой большой адской шишки — снял со стола ноги и выставил вперед нечистые ладони с грязными обломанными ногтями.  
— Полегче, змей, — произнес он тоном, который можно было назвать даже умиротворяющим, если не глядеть при этом в глаза демону, на дне которых бились ярость, ненависть и страх, впрочем, запрятанные довольно глубоко. — У меня послание от руководства. — Рука Хастура скользнула за пазуху засаленного плаща и достала оттуда помятую бумагу. От документа резко пахнуло серой и тлением, Кроули даже поморщился. Он не скучал по запахам Ада весь этот год, увольте.  
Хастур кинул бумагу, скрепленную отвратительного вида печатями, на стол.  
— Обычная повестка. Тебя не было на ежегодном собрании, Вельзевул треб… — Хастур сглотнул, видимо, вспомнив устные инструкции начальства, — просит тебя явиться продлить визу.  
Кроули медленной, нарочито расслабленной походкой приблизился к столу, подцепил адский документ пальцами, непринужденно примостился на краю стола и взглянул на печати и подписи.  
«Что там, что там?» — с любопытством произнес Азирафель в голове Кроули, пытаясь завладеть телом демона, чтобы прочитать послание.  
«Не сейчас, ангел», — терпеливо ответил Кроули.  
Он пробежал глазами текст. В самом деле, официально составленный документ со стандартным текстом, приглашающий вышеозначенного демона Кроули явиться в указанный срок для продления визы, необходимой для закрепления за ним на следующее столетие выданного ему тела, подписано… заверено…  
— Я всё понял, — лениво произнес Кроули, небрежно бросая прочитанную бумагу обратно на стол. — Мне непонятно одно… — Кроули поднял руку, дотронулся до своих ещё мокрых волос, сжал одну прядь в ладони, так что сквозь пальцы потекли тонкие струйки воды. Хастур, нервно сглатывая, не сводил глаз с руки Кроули. — Почему Князя Ада посылают бегать с бумажками, как последнего грязного бесенка?  
Кроули тряхнул мокрыми пальцами и десятки капелек воды брызнули в сторону Хастура. Демон подскочил, полный смертного ужаса и пронзительно завизжал, указывая пальцем на довольного собой ухмыляющегося Кроули:  
— Потому что не каждый гребаный демон выживает после ванны святой воды, Кроули! И к такому демону не отправишь бесят с запиской!  
Хастур, кажется, уже понял, что его провели, но страх и осторожность всё равно пересиливали ненависть к Кроули.  
— Я своё дело сделал, — бросил Хастур, и, не прощаясь, щелкнул пальцами и испарился.  
Кроули демонстративно помахал рукой перед носом и пробормотал:  
— Завтра надо будет вызвать клининговую службу.  
Азирафель хихикнул в его голове.  
Кроули потянулся и заложил руки за голову.  
— Ангел, как я же благодарен тебе за твои ванные процедуры в Аду, не устану повторять. Прошёл уже год, а они до сих пор трясутся в ужасе. Ты был великолепен.  
Светлое пятнышко присутствия Азирафеля внутри Кроули отозвалось пульсирующим теплом внутри него.  
«О, Кроули…».  
— Только, боюсь, я что-то испортил, когда был на твоем месте. Прости, что так получилось…  
«Кроули, здесь нет твоей вины. Небеса не так легко запугать, как демонов», — послышался убежденный голос Азирафеля.  
— Да-да, все демоны — глупые трусливые твари, — кивнул Кроули.  
«Я не говорил про всех», — Кроули почти видел как Азирафель поднимает палец вверх при этих словах.  
— Пойдем спать, ангел, — устало обронил Кроули, направляясь к спальне.  
«Я буду нашептывать тебе приятные сны всю ночь», — пообещал Азирафель.  
— Но не переусердствуй с приятностями, иначе мы так никогда не уснем, — усмехнулся демон.


	3. О роли змей в поэзии

…

Несмотря на шаловливые нашептывания Азирафеля, ночью Кроули все-таки удалось поспать.  
Утром демон, ещё не открыв глаза и толком не отойдя ото сна, первым делом потянулся к правой половине кровати, где было место Азирафеля. Пальцы Кроули коснулись прохладных простыней, и демон сразу же проснулся. Он вздохнул и коснулся рукой лба.  
— Азирафель?  
«Доброе утро, Кроули», — голос ангела был довольно бодрым. «Ужасно скучно было ждать, когда ты проснешься, я даже хотел попробовать… кхм… порулить, пока ты спишь. Но со спящим такой фокус не проходит. А жаль, я бы мог сварить тебе кофе, пока ты спал, это было бы забавно, ты не находишь?».  
— Азирафель! — что-то в словах ангела его зацепило, какая-то мысль мелькнула и пропала. Кроули сел на кровати и нетерпеливо пощелкал пальцами.  
— Повтори-ка ещё раз, что ты сейчас говорил.  
«Я хотел сварить тебе кофе…»  
— Не то.  
«Мне было скучно без тебя…»  
— О, прости, ангел, но не то.  
«Я не мог взять контроль над твоим телом, пока ты спал».  
— Вот оно! — воскликнул Кроули, от оживления хлопнув в ладоши.  
Азирафель понимающе протянул:  
«Ты намекаешь, что и с моим телом происходит что-то подобное? Оно спит?».  
— Вот именно, ангел! Твоё тело спит, ты не можешь взять его под контроль, а оно не может проснуться, потому что подключено к аппарату искусственного жизнеобеспечения!  
«То есть, по этой логике выходит, что его надо…», — голос Азирафеля дрогнул, — «…отключить от аппарата?».  
— Да! Ты не смотрел «Догму?»  
«Видимо, нет…»  
— И не стоит, пожалуй.  
Кроули вскочил с кровати.  
— Азирафель, мы немедленно едем в больницу!

…

Через час Кроули стоял в палате над телом Азирафеля. Тело было всё таким же неподвижным, его грудь мерно вздымалась, аппарат для вентиляции легких шипел в такт дыханию, приборы мигали и попискивали.  
Кроули поднес руку к кнопке, отключающей электрическое питание всей этой системы.  
«Ты уверен, что отключение поможет телу «проснуться»?» — обеспокоенно спросил Азирафель. «Ведь тело тогда просто погибнет…».  
— Оно уже погибло, ангел. Ты ведь слышал, что говорили врачи. Они и сами планируют отключать его через полгода, если оно не восстановится.  
«Но оно не восстановится…», — обреченно произнес ангел.  
Кроули нажал на кнопку. Раздался громкий писк, аппаратура отключилась.  
— Ангел, действуй! — крикнул Кроули.  
Волна света и тепла прокатилась внутри Кроули, воздух вокруг него затрещал от статического электричества. Демон почувствовал, как на шее у него встали дыбом короткие волоски. Мягкое присутствие Азирафеля в его голове внезапно пропало, ощущение «задвоенности» тоже исчезло. Кроули почувствовал почти разочарование от того, что ангел покинул его тело. Но тотчас отринул эти эмоции и торопливо склонился над лежащим телом Азирафеля. Оно было неподвижным. Глаза закрыты, губы крепко сжаты, грудь не колышется.  
— Азирафель! У тебя получилось? — в тревоге воскликнул Кроули.  
Вместо ответа его затопил уже знакомый безбрежный океан ослепительного света. Кроули вновь не выдержал напора от вторжения ангела в его тело и упал на колени.  
— Азирафель… ты вернулся обратно?.. Почему? — восстанавливая дыхание, спросил демон.  
«Прости, Кроули. Ничего не получилось. Тело не отзывается! Я не смог…»  
Кроули почувствовал, что Азирафель хочет взять контроль над телом себе и спокойно передал его ангелу.  
Азирафель поднялся с колен, протянул руку к аппарату и снова включил его. В коридоре послышался топот, это торопилась сюда дежурная сестра, засекшая с поста отключение аппаратуры. Азирафель в теле Кроули тихонько отступил назад, не мешая собравшимся вокруг его тела медикам. Врачи снова возвращали к жизни, а точнее — к видимости жизни — прежнее земное вместилище ангела.  
Азирафель отвернулся. Кроули из своего убежища в дальнем уголке разума почувствовал, как по щекам его скатились две жгучие капли.  
— Пойдем, Кроули, — произнес Азирафель. — Этот план не сработал.  
«Значит, мы придумаем другой план, ангел! Ты же не хочешь делить одно тело с таким соседом, как я, вечно?» — отозвался Кроули, пытаясь подбодрить Азирафеля.  
— Не хочу, — слабо улыбнулся ангел. — Твое тело слишком высокое, у меня от него постоянно кружится голова.  
На улицу из дверей больницы выходил уже Кроули. Ангел, съежившийся до размеров точки, примостился в стороне затылка, и с той стороны Кроули ощущал такие волны тоски и отчаяния, что они причиняли ему почти физическую боль.  
— Ангел, — практически взмолился Кроули. — Не раскисай, я прошу тебя. Уныние — это, между прочим, грех! Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я найду способ… как бы далеко мне не пришлось за ним пойти. Только, пожалуйста, не падай духом.  
«Спасибо за поддержку, Кроули…»  
— Поехали в одно местечко.  
«В какое?»  
— Увидишь!  
Кроули уселся в припаркованную рядом с тротуаром «Бентли», на которой он добрался сюда из дома, завел мотор и поехал.  
«Ты мне так и не рассказал, как твоя детка оказалась в Лондоне. Я думал, она осталась на той дороге…»  
Кроули самодовольно усмехнулся.  
— Я встретил… прохожего и вложил ему в голову план улицы, вместе с наказом обращаться с машиной, как с хрустальной, пообещав все ужасы Ада, если я найду на ней хотя бы одну царапину.  
«Ты страшный человек, Энтони Дж. Кроули!», — с улыбкой произнес Азирафель.  
— Это потому что я демон, — отвечал Кроули, выворачивая руль. — Демоны страшные.  
Мягкий смех Азирафеля бальзамом пролился на душу демона.  
«Кроули… " — вдруг вспомнил ангел. «А тебе разве не нужно срочно явиться в офис, как сказал Хастур?».  
— О, Азирафель, — протянул Кроули с недовольной гримасой, — не думай об этом. У меня есть неделя срока. Надеюсь, мы разберемся с твоим телом за это время. Очень не хотелось бы тащить тебя в Пекло.  
«Хм? Но я уже был в Аду, у вас там довольно мило», — невинно заметил ангел.  
Кроули невольно покосился в зеркало заднего вида и встретил там довольную ухмылку Азирафеля.  
— Рад, что тебе понравилось, ангел, — пробормотал он. — У меня лично до сих пор мурашки от вашей небесной канцелярии…  
Через пятнадцать минут они уже были на Оксфорд-стрит. Кроули нажал на тормоза.  
«Что это, Selfridges?» — удивился Азирафель. «Кроули, у тебя кончилась краска для волос?».  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мой цвет — натуральный, ангел, — притворно сердясь, огрызнулся демон. — Я здесь за кое-чем другим.  
Кроули вышел из машины, хлопнул дверцей и стремительным шагом направился к огромному зданию торгового центра.  
В магазине Кроули уверенно выбрал направление в сторону бутика с косметикой.  
«Тушь для ресниц? Консилер? BB-крем? Мицеллярная вода? Что тебе понадобилось здесь, Кроули?» — терялся в догадках Азирафель.  
Кроули поднял бровь.  
— Я смотрю, ты хорошо разбираешься в косметике, ангел, — заметил он. Азирафель в его голове умолк, посылая во все стороны волны жаркого смущения.  
— Но ты не угадал. — Кроули, засунув в карманы узких брюк большие пальцы, медленно ходил по бутику, что-то выискивая. Ни одна из продавцов-консультантов не рискнула приблизиться к демону с предложением помочь, Азирафель заподозрил, что здесь не обошлось без колдовских чар.  
— Нашёл! — воскликнул, наконец, Кроули, показывая пальцем на полку.  
«Карманное зеркальце?» — удивился Азирафель. «В самом деле? Мы пришли сюда за этим?».  
— Оно тебе не нравится? — почти расстроенно спросил Кроули.  
«Ну, оно не вызывает у меня никаких эмоций. И я до сих пор не понимаю…»  
— Смотри, Азирафель, а как тебе это? — перебил его Кроули. — У этого на крышке нарисованы ангельские крылья и нимб.  
«Кроули, ты не заболел?» — начал беспокоиться ангел.  
Демон мотнул головой.  
— Раз уж мы не знаем, как долго тебе придется проторчать в моём теле, я бы хотел, чтобы у меня всегда была возможность сделать так…  
С этими словами Кроули открыл крышку зеркальца и посмотрелся в него. С другой стороны зеркала на него смотрело лицо Азирафеля.  
«Кроули…»  
Они провели в универмаге полдня, шатаясь по магазинам, время от времени меняя контроль над телом. Азирафель надолго завис в книжном отделе, а Кроули провел полчаса в бутике Ray Ban, рассматривая витрины. Потом был ланч, потом Кроули гнал по Лондону на предельной скорости, так что колеса «Бентли» начали дымиться, а Азирафель, кричал ему прямо в мозг, что он сумасшедший.  
— Да, ангел! Сумасшедший! — хохотал Кроули.  
Вечером Азирафель попросил Кроули заехать в Сохо. Демон припарковал машину у книжного магазина, и неторопливо прошел в помещение.  
— Меняемся? — спросил он, вопросительно подняв бровь.  
«Да, если ты не против», — ответил Азирафель.  
— Я всегда с удовольствием «за»…  
Тем не менее, Кроули не смог сдержать судорожный вздох, когда его тело снова взял под контроль ангел. Каждый раз он внутренне готовился к смене, но всякий раз волна света и тепла совершенно неожиданно накрывала его с головой, на миг едва не сбивая с ног.  
Азирафель с наслаждением вздохнул.  
— Я, кажется, начал привыкать к твоему телу, Кроули.  
«Разносил…» — кисло пошутил демон.  
Азирафель хихикнул.  
— Возможно. — Ангел прошелся вдоль полок, легко касаясь пальцем корешков книг. — Мне в нём уютно. Наверное, оттого, что ты всегда так близко… ближе некуда.  
«Азирафель, я…»  
— О, Шелли! — перебил Кроули Азирафель, останавливаясь и вытаскивая с полки книгу в темной, слегка потрепанной обложке. — Между прочим, мой самый любимый поэт среди всех английских романтиков.  
«Что, правда?» — промямлил Кроули.  
— Перси Биши Шелли! — с чувством, смакуя каждое слово, произнес Азирафель. — Кстати, ты никогда не встречался с ним, Кроули?  
«Не довелось. Никогда не любил поэтов, особенно эпохи романтизма, скукота и нудятина», — ответил Кроули, чуть не зевая.  
— Хм, тогда странно, — нахмурился Азирафель, листая сборник стихов.  
«Что странного?».  
— Шелли так часто упоминает о змеях… Мне всегда думалось, что… — Азирафель смутился так, что щеки Кроули заалели, хотя это было совсем несвойственно телу демона.  
— Вот, послушай:  
Не буди змею. Пусть спит.  
А когда она проснется,  
Пусть себе ползет во тьму  
Трав дремучих у болотца.  
Не услышать никому,  
Ни пчеле, ни мушке сонной,  
В колокольчике рожденной,  
Ни сиянию заката,  
Как она скользит куда-то…  
Азирафель помолчал.  
— Я иногда думал, что побудило его написать эти стихи? Кто послал ему вдохновение?  
Азирафель кашлянул и перелистнул ещё пару страниц.  
— А вот ещё, Кроули. О «Медузе». Здесь такие чувственные строки:  
Ужасное хмельное наслажденье!  
В змеящейся поверхности резной  
Горит греха слепое наважденье,  
Окутанное дымкою сквозной,  
Где, появляясь, тает отраженье  
Всей прелести и мерзости земной.  
Змееволосой улетают взоры  
От влажных скал в небесные просторы…  
Азирафель даже прикрыл глаза, он не читал этот отрывок, а декламировал наизусть.  
«Азирафель?», — изумился Кроули. «Уж не пытаешься ли ты соблазнить меня поэзией?».  
И сам же почувствовал, как снова жарко запылали его щёки. Очень непривычное ощущение.  
Ангел торопливо вернул книгу на полку.  
— Кроули… Можно попросить тебя об одолжении?  
«Конечно, ангел».  
— Ты не мог бы… — Азирафель замялся. — Обернуться змеей, пока я в твоём теле?  
«Что?!», — вот уж чего Кроули не ожидал от ангела, так этого вопроса.  
Азирафель выставил ладони вперед:  
— Прости, я сказал лишнее. Забудь мои слова.  
«Нет, погоди», — Кроули совсем не оскорбила просьба ангела, скорее, наоборот, польстила и безумно обрадовала. «Просто это было очень неожиданно. Я никогда не думал, что тебе… В общем, что тебе не противен этот облик. Я ведь даже сменил когда-то имя, думая…».  
— Не противен, — мягко возразил Азирафель. — Притягателен.  
Кроули не нашелся, что ответить ангелу.  
— Это, конечно, грешно, — продолжал Азирафель сконфуженно, — Но я всегда немного завидовал тебе.  
«Мне?!»  
— Да! — с вызовом поднял голову Азирафель. — Ты мог с легкостью менять своё тело, превращаться в другое создание божье, в то время как наш облик… ангелов, я имею в виду, всегда неизменен…  
«И прекрасен», — уточнил Кроули. «А что прекрасного в пресмыкающемся, у которого нет рук, нет крыльев, только возможность нашептывать греховные мысли да собирать прах у ног ангелов…»  
Азирафель горячо помотал головой и обнял себя — тело Кроули — за плечи:  
— А ещё двигаться быстро и бесшумно, плавно перетекать меж ветвей, блестеть на солнце чешуей, сворачивать сильное, гибкое тело кольцами…  
«Ангел!» — изумлению Кроули не было предела. «Ты в самом деле завидовал мне!»  
— Да, Кроули. И я всегда мечтал испытать… прочувствовать на себе, каково это — быть тобой в этом облике.  
«Хм. Я давно не менял форму», — произнес Кроули. «Но после твоих слов было бы преступно не попробовать. Ты разжег во мне любопытство, ангел. Но сначала мне нужно вернуться…»  
— Конечно, Кроули.  
Передача управления прошла быстро, и вот демон снова обрел полный контроль над телом, а ангел стал маленьким приятным комочком света и тепла в его голове.  
— Итак, Азирафель. Ты готов?  
«Да», — взволнованно подал голос ангел.  
— Тогда поехали!  
И Кроули исчез, оставив после себя только ворох одежды, немедленно рухнувшей на пол. Впрочем, не совсем на пол. А на громадную черную змею, чьи толстые кольца тускло поблескивали меж книжных шкафов.  
Кроули в самом деле давно не оборачивался полностью. Последний раз неполное превращение забавы ради было около года назад, на памятном корпоративном тренинге по пейнтболу в Тадфилде. А до того… Змеиный облик всегда напоминал ему о бесславном эпизоде с яблоком. Кроули стыдился за то происшествие, он хотел бы стереть его из памяти, но память демона — не жёсткий диск компьютера. Демоны ничего не забывают. Поэтому он обманывал себя, загоняя внутреннюю змею в дальние уголки своего «я», делая вид, что совсем забыл о том недоразумении, которое втайне даже от себя самого признавал самым добрым деянием для всего человечества.  
После Эдема Кроули считанные разы возвращался в змеиный облик. Поэтому сейчас он немного волновался, но всё прошло как по маслу. Воистину, попробовав раз — уже не разучишься. Кроули быстро вспомнил, что значит быть змеем. Это мягкость и текучесть всех твоих членов, это миллионы терпких запахов на кончике раздвоенного языка, это легкий шорох чешуи по гладкому полу, и предвкушение охоты (хотя на кого охотиться в книжной лавке? Здесь даже мышей отродясь не бывало, ангел об этом позаботился).  
Кроули внезапно понял, что скучал по этим ощущениям, и мысленно благословил ангела за то, что вернул ему такую возможность.  
— Азирафффель, — прошипел змей. — Твоя очередь.  
И Кроули отдал контроль над телом змеи ангелу. Надо сказать, что крохотная искра сожаления всё же мелькнула в его мозгу, но Кроули быстро её отогнал. У него впереди тысячи возможностей вернуться в тело змея, а у Азирафеля, вероятно, это — единственный шанс.  
Кроули почувствовал, как тяжелые кольца разворачиваются, распрямляются. Как маленькая голова на гибком теле поворачивается в одну сторону, потом — в другую. Ангел осваивался в змеином облике. Затем Кроули затопила волна восторга и ликования ангела.  
— Кроули!!! — зашипела громадная черная змея. — Это божественно!  
«Выбирай слова, ангел», — одернул его Кроули, ловя себя на мысли, что он сам не может удержаться от радостного ликования.  
Змея продолжала выгибать чёрные блестящие волны колец, от гладкой чешуи в свете электрической лампы по стенам заиграли тусклые блики.  
— Ах, Кроули, ты восхитителен! — продолжал изливать свои восторги Азирафель. — Почему ты раньше никогда не превращался в змея при мне? Как я жалею, что не могу прикоснуться к тебе руками прямо сейчассс…  
Кроули мысленно сглотнул.  
«У нас впереди вечность, Азирафель. И я ещё поймаю тебя на слове».


	4. Ineffable bureaucracy

…

Утром Кроули проснулся на ворохе собственной измятой одежды. Всё тело его было приятно расслабленным и, кажется, более гибким, чем обычно. Вчерашняя ночь, наполненная шорохами, восторженным шепотом ангела, острыми запахами пыли и книг в полумраке магазина, оставила после себя томительно сладкие ощущения во всех членах Кроули.  
«Это было даже круче, чем секс, Кроули», — раздался в его голове голос ангела. «Доброе утро».  
— Ммм, Азирафель… — сонно отозвался Кроули. — Не могу согласиться. Но, определенно, жалеть о прошлой ночи я не буду.  
Кроули помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Какие планы на сегодня? Отвезти тебя в госпиталь?  
«Пожалуй, не стоит, Кроули».  
— Вот как? Ты уверен? Не хочешь попробовать ещё раз, ангел?  
«Наверное, все-таки не хочу. Не сегодня. Может быть, завтра…»  
— Хорошо, Азирафель. Может, поедем ещё куда-нибудь? Только скажи.  
«Кроули», — мягко ответил Азирафель. «Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Ведь тебе прислали повестку из Преисподней».  
— Оумммпрффф, — издал Кроули неприличный звук, зарываясь лицом в собственный пиджак, лежащий на полу.  
«Кроули, тебе нужно явиться в офис». Голос Азирафеля стал настойчивее.  
Молчание.  
«Кроули, не стоит шутить с Вельзевулом!».  
— Ооо, нет ничего на свете страшнее ангельского занудства! — простонал Кроули. — Хорошо, хорошо. Я спущусь туда сегодня. Просто не хотел, чтобы ты снова попал в Ад, ангел.  
«За меня не беспокойся. Я под надежной защитой. Видел бы ты моего телохранителя, Кроули. Он такой, ммм…»  
— Азирафель, ещё немного и я начну ревновать тебя к самому себе.  
Ангел тихо рассмеялся в ответ.

…

В главном офисе было… пустынно.  
Кроули, который никогда не помнил Ад иначе как набитым разномастным демонским отребьем под завязку, был поражен. Да, в коридорах слонялись немногочисленные бесы, с топотом проносились мимо низшие демоны с кипами рассыпающихся бумаг, при виде высокой фигуры Кроули с визгом бросающиеся наутек. Но всё это было разительно не похоже на ту толкучку, что была здесь испокон веков, и какую совершенно точно Кроули застал в прошлом году. Шарахающихся от него демонов он точно не мог припомнить.  
Зато дорогу к офису Вельзевула Кроули помнил очень хорошо. На его памяти в этом коридоре всегда была толчея, да и приемная постоянно была набита нестройной очередью просителей, вечно толкающихся, лающихся между собой, норовящих влезть вперёд, а чаще — пропихнуть вперёд соседа вместо себя. Но сейчас…  
«Кроули? Ты чем-то обеспокоен?», — спросил его Азирафель, когда Кроули вдруг остановился посреди пустынной приемной — грязного помещения со склизкими стенами, отдаленно напоминающего опен спейс. По стенам стекала, кажется, вода, во всяком случае, эта субстанция была жидкая, хоть и напоминала больше то ли слизь, то ли гной. Азирафель не стал присматриваться слишком пристально. Где-то невдалеке были слышны звонкие удары капель обо что-то жестяное.  
Кроули снял очки и нахмурился.  
— Я слышу звук капающей воды.  
«Ну… Ты же сам рассказывал, что у вас тут часто бывают протечки…»  
— Да. Но я никогда не слышал здесь звука капель. — И добавил мысленно, чтобы его мог слышать только Азирафель: «На моей памяти в Аду никогда не было так тихо, ангел».  
Кроули внезапно резко повернулся, одним прыжком подскочил к ближайшему столу, заваленному серой исписанной бумагой и какими-то гниющими отбросами, наклонился и выудил из-под стола мелкого демона, крепко держа его за шиворот.  
Демон, часто-часто моргая длинными пушистыми ресницами, заискивающе глянул в лицо Кроули.  
— Ты, — надменно бросил ему Кроули. — Мелкое недоразумение. Расскажи, что это за дерьмо тут творится?  
Обмерший от страха демон поспешно закивал и, заикаясь, пробормотал:  
— Да, да, ваша милость! Расскажу, всё как есть расскажу! Только не плескайте в меня… это! Смилуйтесь, ваше превосходительство!  
Кроули тряхнул демона:  
— Что ты там мелешь? Я спрашиваю, что за хрень тут происходит? Почему здесь никого нет?  
«Кроули, отпусти его», — попросил Азирафель. «Ты же видишь, он смертельно напуган».  
Кроули нахмурился, но разжал пальцы, и мелкий демон рухнул на колени, и, пятясь назад и беспрерывно что-то бормоча, быстро исчез из комнаты.  
«По-моему, всё очевидно», — произнес ангел. «Они все тебя испугались».  
— Что, серьезно? Испугались — меня? — недоверчиво переспросил Кроули. — Я, скорее поверю, что половина Ада просто вымерла! — Потом огляделся вокруг и, кажется, все же согласился с ангелом. Его губы медленно растянулись в ехидной ухмылке. «Скажи лучше, они испугались тебя! Это ведь ты сделал меня звездой местного масштаба, ангел», - мысленно обратился он к Азирафелю. Вслух же добавил:  
— Я должен это запечатлеть, на память. — Кроули полез в карман за мобильником.   
Кроули включил на телефоне камеру и щёлкнул несколько кадров пустой приемной.  
Затем пересек пустующее помещение и подошел к невзрачной, в темных разводах то ли грязи, то ли облупившейся краски двери, к которой вели две ступеньки. На двери на одном гвозде криво висела ржавая табличка с текстом:  
«Вельзевул, кн. Ада, повел. мух».  
Кроули постучал в дверь. Выждал полминуты, но, не получив ответа, постучал снова, уже более нетерпеливо. И опять ему никто не ответил.  
— Да чем он там занимается, спит что ли! — раздраженно ругнулся Кроули и пинком распахнул дверь в кабинет руководителя.  
Вельзевул совершенно точно не спал. Да, его глаза были полузакрыты, да он явно лежал, хоть и делал это на столе, но Кроули абсолютно точно был уверен в том, что Вельзевул не спал. Вряд ли можно было спать и при этом так сладострастно выгибаться, так крепко хвататься руками за край стола и тем более — так стонать. Впрочем, в этом кабинете не спал также и архангел Гавриил собственной персоной, увидеть которого здесь, в Преисподней, рядом с этим столом, склоненного над распростертым на столе Вельзевулом, да ещё и со спущенными штанами, Кроули был совершенно не готов.  
«О, чёрт…», — услышал он в голове шокированный шепот Азирафеля.  
— О, мой бог! — вырвалось у него самого.  
А Вельзевул и Гавриил в наступившей тишине услышали щелчок камеры мобильного телефона Кроули, которая всё ещё была включена и только что сделала кадр в автоматическом режиме.  
Пауза затянулась.  
Кроули невозмутимо надел очки и махнул рукой.  
— Привет, народ.  
И только потом заметил в своей руке телефон и включенную камеру на нём. Кроули вздернул вверх бровь.  
— Оу, это было неловко.  
Пока Кроули с интересом рассматривал фотографию, он слышал шорох одежды, торопливое «вжуух» молнии, и яростный шепот обоих руководителей высшего звена.  
Когда Кроули вновь поднял глаза от экрана телефона, Вельзевул, князь Ада, уже сидел за своим столом, небрежно развалясь в кресле, одну ногу в длинном узком ботинке закинув на его ручку. Архангел Гавриил, представитель вражеской Аду фракции, стоял рядом, сложив руки на груди, строгий и подтянутый. Ничего в облике двух менеджеров высшего звена не напоминало о неловкой ситуации. За исключением непривычно яркого румянца на обычно болезненно-бледных щеках Вельзевула, да немного криво висящего шарфа на шее Гавриила.  
— Крооулииии, — в обычной своей манере протянул Вельзевул. — Я ждал тебя ещё вчера. Ты опоззздал.  
— А по-моему, пришел очень вовремя, — ухмыляясь во весь рот, ответил Кроули. Он почувствовал, как внутри него ангел обмер от ужаса и мысленно подбодрил его: «Азирафель, положись на меня».  
Архангел Гавриил вытянул вперед указательный палец:  
— Юноша, вы забываетесь. Перед вами ваш непосредственный начальник. — Архангел кивнул в сторону Вельзевула. — Прошу проявлять подобающее уважение.  
Кроули сморщил лоб, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить.  
— Простите, а вы кто? Демон из какого отдела, что-то не припомню.  
Гавриил побагровел и сделал шаг вперёд к Кроули. Вельзевул протянул свою руку и коснулся локтя архангела. Тот нехотя остановился, вопросительно глядя на князя Ада.  
Вельзевул сел прямо, сложив перед собой руки домиком.  
— Кроули, закрой дверь и подойди ближжже.  
Когда демон выполнил просьбу, Вельзевул продолжил.  
— Давайте будем говорить начистоту. Притворяться, что ничего не произошло, глупо и не имеет смысла. Мы все не ангелы — прости Гавриил — и всё прекрасно осозззнаем.  
Архангел дернул подбородком, но промолчал.  
— Кроули, ты пришел за визой? Она готова. — Вельзевул порылся в стопке бумаг и вытащил нужный документ. — Всё уже зззаверено, осталось поставить твою подпись.  
Кроули взял документ и прочитал его. Вельзевул не лгал, это в самом деле была стандартная виза, разрешающая демону Кроули дальнейшее пребывание на Земле в выбранном теле в течении ста лет. По истечении срока действия демону Кроули необходимо будет явиться в офис для продления визы. На время действия визы Ад обязуется проводить техобслуживание и своевременную замену тела, в случае, если оно придет в негодность.  
— Отлично, меня все устраивает, да. — Кроули подмахнул документ огненным росчерком.  
— Рад, что с этим вопросом мы разззобрались, — кивнул Вельзевул растрепанной головой. — Теперь к главному. Ты сам понимаешь, как нам невыгодно, чтобы эта история стала достоянием общественности. Поэтому сейчас ты отдашь мне это, — князь Ада указал миниатюрным пальцем на мобильный телефон, который Кроули всё ещё держал в руке, — поклянешься не трепаться и можешь быть свободен.  
Кроули зацокал языком.  
— Э, нет. Так мы не договаривались. Мой телефон дорог мне как память.  
— Кроули… — угрожающе низким тоном начал Гавриил.  
— О, я вспомнил, где я тебя видел! — хлопнул себя по лбу Кроули. — В прошлом году в Тадфилде. Ты, кажется, тогда командовал небесным войском, нет? Неужели тебя разжаловали, архангел?  
Гавриил побагровел и сжал кулаки.  
— Я спустился в Преисподнюю по просьбе князя Вельзевула, чтобы проконсультировать по вопросам управления персоналом! — почти прорычал он.  
— О да, мы с моим телефоном всё видели, очень эффективные методы консультирования! — Кроули повертел в пальцах свой черный ультратонкий смартфон.  
«Кроули! Что ты делаешь, прекрати! Это же сам архангел Гавриил! Он тебя в порошок сотрет!» — Азирафель следил за происходящим с нарастающей паникой.  
Гавриил положил ладонь на плечо Вельзевула и, склонившись к нему, громким шепотом произнес:  
— Грохнуть гада?  
Вельзевул поморщился и отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Нет, он слишком ценный сотрудник. Да и разговоры пойдут.  
— Тогда конфисковать телефон?  
Кроули поспешил вмешаться.  
— Позвольте вас перебить. Та фотография, на которой вы так мило смотритесь вместе, уже давно загружена в облако. Уничтожение телефона вам ничего не даст.  
Архангел Гавриил отдернул руку от Вельзевула и смачно выругался.  
Князь Ада склонил голову к плечу, внимательно глядя на дерзкого демона.  
— Хорошо. Я понял твою точку зззрения. Тебе что-то нужно в обмен на молчание и на эту фотографию?  
Кроули заулыбался и преувеличенно демонстративно поклонился князю Вельзевулу.  
— От вас, к счастью, ничего. Но у меня есть разговор к его светлейшеству. Кроули кивнул на стоящего рядом архангела.  
Гавриила даже передернуло.  
— О чём нам с тобой говорить, змеиное отродье? — презрительно бросил он.  
— Об одном ангеле из твоих подчиненных, — невозмутимо отвечал Кроули. — Я думаю, ты должен его помнить. Его имя Азирафель.  
«Кроули! Что ты творишь?!» — вскричал упомянутый ангел у него в голове. «Спасаю тебя, мой ангел».  
Архангел Гавриил презрительно поджал губы, услышав имя персоны нон грата. Вельзевул же впервые глянул на Кроули с интересом, его обычно равнодушное, чуть заспанное лицо заметно оживилось.  
— Разумеется, я его помню. Предатель, странным образом избежавший казни. Срок действия его визы недавно закончился. Небесная канцелярия отказала ему в новой, насколько я помню. Так что этот твой Азирафель доживает на Земле последние дни, если уже не покинул её.  
Кроули явственно скрежетнул зубами, но удержал себя в руках.  
— Отказала в визе? — выдавил он.  
— Ну, разумеется! — Гавриил даже закатил глаза, поражаясь наивности вопроса. — Без визы ему не светит новое тело, да и пропуск давно истек, на Небеса его никто не допустит… А что тебе, собственно, от меня нужно, демон?  
Кроули сделал шаг к Гавриилу, встав лицом к лицу к архангелу, крепко схватил его за грудки и, глядя в упор, практически прошипел:  
— Ты сейчас же метнешься в свою канцелярию, распорядишься выдать Азирафелю визу, новое тело и пропуск на Небеса. А я, так и быть, удалю вашу фотографию из облачного хранилища и сделаю вид, что никогда не видел, чем вы тут занимались вдвоём. Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы и Вверху, и Внизу обсуждали пикантные подробности ваших консультаций? Я могу это устроить.  
Гавриил сделал шаг назад под напором демона, оглянулся на Вельзевула, ища моральной поддержки, но тот смотрел в сторону, увлеченно вертя огрызок карандаша в маленьких, изящных, но весьма нечистых пальчиках. Очень внимательный наблюдатель мог бы заметить, как уголки губ Вельзевула дрогнули в ухмылке.  
— Полегче, пёс. — Гавриил оттолкнул вцепившегося в него Кроули.  
— Я змей, — прошипел Кроули, опасно скалясь.  
— Да мне насрать, кто ты… — грубо начал Гавриил. Но его речь прервал Вельзевул, молчавший во время всей этой сцены.  
— Гавриил? — негромко произнес князь Ада. — По мне условия не требуют особых усилий. Верни этого ангела в лоно Небес, восстанови документацию и пусть катится обратно на Ззземлю. Я считаю, что это невысокая цена ради сохранения порядка вещей.  
Архангел Гавриил шумно задышал, его ноздри всё еще раздувались от гнева, а брови сурово хмурились. Но потом он злобно зыркнул в сторону Кроули и нехотя процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Условия приняты.

…

Через некоторое время в больничную палату, где под присмотром врачей находилось безжизненное тело Азирафеля, вошли трое людей. На самом деле никто из этой троицы человеком, конечно, не являлся. Высокий, одетый в черное, прячущий глаза за темными очками медноволосый мужчина, был демоном. Вошедший вслед представительный человек с аккуратной стрижкой и в элегантном сером плаще и шарфе — архангелом Гавриилом. А замыкающая процессию невысокая женщина с бледным лицом в эпатажном чёрном фраке являлась земным воплощением Вельзевула, князя Ада, повелителя мух, питающего непонятную слабость к этому обличию.  
— Ну, к делу, — хмуро бросил архангел Гавриил. — Это его тело?  
Кроули утвердительно кивнул. Мысленно он крепко держал Азирафеля за руку, а ангела ощутимо била дрожь, по крайней мере, Кроули чувствовал во всём своём теле мелкую вибрацию.  
Гавриил подошел к лежащему под аппаратом искусственного дыхания телу. Архангел сделал неуловимый жест, и в руке его оказался белоснежный лист бумаги, исписанный каллиграфическим почерком. Внизу документа сияли такие подписи и печати, что Кроули было больно даже взглянуть на них.  
— Вот заверенная виза. Пропуск тоже оформлен, — бросил Гавриил. Потом он повернулся к телу ангела. Лицо его брезгливо сморщилось.  
— Но из этой затеи ничего не выйдет, — обескураженно проговорил он. — Азирафель должен сначала поставить здесь свою подпись.  
— О, об этом не волнуйтесь, — легкомысленно произнес Кроули, делая шаг к Гавриилу. — Я знаю его почерк. Где тут расписаться?  
Гавриил отшатнулся:  
— Но это не сработает! Подпись он должен поставить своей рукой, а его здесь нет, — возразил Гавриил и осекся. Он внимательно взглянул на Кроули, губы которого уже разъезжались в широкой улыбке.  
— Но как… — потрясенно выдавил Гавриил. — Но это же невозможно…  
— Так где тут расписаться? — повторил Кроули, но теперь уже голосом Азирафеля.  
Архангел Гавриил всё ещё с широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых отражались одновременно ужас, отвращение и благоговение, молча протянул демону — ангелу? — документ. Азирафель легко коснулся пальцем бумаги, оставляя на ней небесно-голубые мерцающие символы.  
Гавриил перехватил его руку, всё ещё глядя в глаза демону.  
— Как это возможно? Ангел и демон в одном теле?! Да что такое вы двое себе позволяете? — потрясенно вскричал он.  
— Оптом дешевле, — невинно улыбнулся ему Азирафель и скорчил гримаску, поддразнивая архангела:  
— Пусть это будет нашим маленьким секретом, Гавриил, — прошептал он доверительно.  
Через мгновение демон вздрогнул, ухватился за спинку кровати, обретая равновесие, словно после толчка (а в сущности, так оно и было), и тут же кинулся к изголовью лежащего.  
— Азирафель! — воскликнул Кроули уже своим настоящим голосом, с волнением всматриваясь в лицо ангела. — Азирафель, ты здесь?  
Веки Азирафеля дрогнули, глаза медленно открылись. Трубка в горле мешала ангелу говорить, поэтому он только кивнул, сияющими глазами глядя на демона.  
Не обращая внимания на присутствующих в палате Гавриила и Вельзевула, Кроули порывисто обнял лежащего ангела и уткнулся носом в его плечо.  
— Азирафель… Ты вернулся…  
Ангел снова кивнул, поднял руку, за которой потянулась паутина ненужных уже проводков и трубок, и медленно, нежно погладил демона по растрепанным волосам. Губы его слабо улыбались.  
Позади раздался негромкий, но многозначительный кашель.  
— Кроулииии, — прервал нежную сцену воссоединения голос Вельзевула. — Гавриил выполнил свою часть договора. Мы жжждём.  
Кроули, не отрывая взгляда от лица Азирафеля, кивнул ему, на секунду приподнял свои очки, быстро вытер лицо ладонью и вернул очки на место. Он крепко сжал ладонь Азирафеля и, подняв вверх указательный палец, строго наказал:  
— Никуда не уходи.  
Затем он поднялся, легко развернулся на каблуках в сторону архангела и князя Ада и развел руками.  
— Уговор есть уговор. — В руке демона в то же мгновение оказался мобильный телефон. Кроули взглядом подманил руководителей подойти поближе. Гавриил с Вельзевулом приблизились, встав рядом с Кроули. Демон, держа телефон так, чтобы им было видно, что происходит на экране, небрежным жестом смахнул пальцем файл, переадресуя его на смартфон Вельзевула, а затем также театрально коснулся кнопки «Удалить».  
— Дело сделано. По рукам? — намеренно кривляясь, произнес Кроули.  
— Чтобы я пожимал руку демона? — брезгливо отшатнулся Гавриил. Кроули дернул бровью. Затем архангел обратился к Азирафелю через плечо Кроули.  
— Слушай, ты… Азирафель. — Гавриил явно в последний момент успел проглотить ругательство. — Твои ангельские права восстановлены. По документам ты находишься в бессрочном отпуске за сохранением за тобой тела и места пребывания на Земле. Можешь продолжать работу, можешь не продолжать, Небеса это не колышет от слова совсем. Ход наверх тебе открыт, но в гости мы тебя не ждём, ясно? Сиди на своей гребаной Земле и постарайся не отсвечивать. Ты всё понял?  
Ангел кивнул, лицо его было очень серьезным.  
Гавриил перевел взгляд на Кроули, хотел добавить что-то ещё, но дернул подбородком и повернулся к Вельзевулу. Что он там говорил высшему демону, Кроули не стал слушать. Одним прыжком он подскочил к кровати Азирафеля и снова нежно обнял его, положив голову на грудь ангела. Под его ухом часто-часто билось сердце, Кроули закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, наконец, почувствовав огромное облегчение.  
Со стороны Гавриила и Вельзевула до него донеслись звуки возни, приглушенные возгласы Гавриила:  
— Нет! Сперва пришли мне копию! Ну, не удаляй же сразу, Вельз!  
Потом раздался негромкий хлопок, и оба руководителя исчезли в неизвестном направлении.  
— Азирафель, — прошептал Кроули. — Поехали домой.


	5. Вместе навсегда

…

Они ехали в полном молчании. Был уже поздний вечер, дождь заливал лобовое стекло «Бентли». Азирафель ерзал на сидении, чувствуя себя некомфортно в долго лежавшем без движения теле (особенно после двух дней, проведенных в гибком и изящном теле Кроули), после наскоро залеченных швов и в наколдованной одежде (старая была безнадежно испорчена). Кроули же не сводил с Азирафеля глаз, забывая, что он за рулём.  
— Ради бога, смотри на дорогу! — воскликнул ангел, хватаясь за сердце.  
Кроули на минуту отвернулся.  
— Но дорога-то пуста! — резонно возразил он, снова поворачивая лицо к Азирафелю. — Не могу отвести от тебя глаз, ангел, — признался он. — Я так скучал.  
Кроули дотянулся рукой до колена Азирафеля и нежно погладил его.  
Азирафель улыбнулся.  
— Я тоже скучал…  
Рука Кроули скользнула на бедро.  
— Не в машине же, Кроули! — осадил его Азирафель.  
— Когда нам это мешало, ммм?  
Ангел смутился и почесал кончик носа.  
— Я имею в виду не на полном же ходу! — поправился он.   
— Я могу притормозить вон там, — чувственным шепотом проговорил Кроули, одной рукой держа руль, а второй пытаясь поймать пальцы Азирафеля. — В том переулке темно и уютно…  
— Кроули, — просительным тоном сказал Азирафель, — я хочу домой. Я ужасно устал, весь пропах лекарствами, да ещё эта кошмарная одежда, одна мысль о том, что эта ткань — только иллюзия… брр! Мечтаю скорее от неё избавиться!  
— У нас с тобой одинаковые мечты, ангел, — пробормотал Кроули. Тем не менее он прекратил свои попытки соблазнить ангела прямо в машине, и вдавил педаль газа, ускоряясь.  
— Если ты хочешь домой, я доставлю тебя домой. Поедем стильно, Азирафель! Только я забыл уточнить, к кому именно домой мы едем?  
Весь прошлый год, после того, как их отношения вышли на новый уровень, они прожили на две квартиры. Это не доставляло им никаких неудобств. Им было совершенно неважно, на чьей кровати засыпать и где просыпаться, главное — делать это вдвоём.  
— К тебе, — ответил Азирафель, немного подумав.

…

От машины до двери квартиры они добирались долго. На каждый шаг приходилось одно объятие, три поцелуя, десяток судорожных вздохов и один протяжный стон.  
Они ввалились в квартиру Кроули, ни на миг не отрываясь друг от друга, и продолжили жадно целоваться. До них обоих не сразу дошло, что они уже дома и можно не обниматься стоя и подпирая стену у входной двери, а продолжить в более удобном месте.  
Азирафель улыбнулся и остановил Кроули от очередного поцелуя, приложив палец к его губам.  
— Мы можем на секунду прерваться?  
— Можем, — без промедления ответил Кроули, — но не будем, — и потянулся к Азирафелю с намерением припасть губами к его шее.  
Азирафель немного отстранился.  
— Я хочу принять душ.  
— Я с тобой, — тут же с готовностью согласился Кроули, всё ещё не выпуская Азирафеля из объятий.  
— Боюсь, тогда до кровати мы не дойдем, — издал смешок Азирафель.  
— Не дойдем, я тебе обещаю, — мотнул головой Кроули. Он ощущал себя пьяным, хотя сегодня за весь день ни разу не прикоснулся к спиртному. Присутствие Азирафеля пьянило, запах его тела кружил голову, заставляя колени мелко подрагивать от возбуждения. Кроули готов был кричать от счастья снова держать в своих руках тело Азирафеля, такое родное, уютное, близкое, смотреть ему в глаза, слышать голос, исходящий из собственного рта ангела (а не рта Кроули), целовать эти призывно раскрытые губы и мечтать о более горячем продолжении.  
Но больше всего его кровь будоражило упоение от победы. Они сделали это! Они уложили на лопатки Рай, Ад и всю их чертову бюрократию. Они победили! Азирафелю больше ничего не грозит, их будущее стабильно… по крайней мере на ближайшие сто лет. А значит можно послать к чертям и Небеса, и Пекло, и весь мир и позволить крови закипать в жилах, а земле — уходить из-под ног.  
Кроули с трудом заставил себя оторваться от Азирафеля, и отпустил его в душ, жадно провожая взглядом.  
— Я сделаю тебе чай! — крикнул Кроули ему в спину.  
— Лучше какао, — откликнулся Азирафель, уже заходя в ванную. Он на минутку выглянул из-за двери:  
— Спасибо.  
Кроули ещё возился на кухне, мурлыча под нос какую-то мелодию, когда почувствовал, как его обняли сзади за талию две теплые мягкие руки. Демон неторопливо поставил горячую чашку на стол и закрыл глаза. Наверное, с минуту они стояли молча обнявшись, не двигаясь, наслаждаясь уютом и теплом друг друга. Наконец Кроули повернулся лицом к Азирафелю и поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Какао остынет.  
Азирафель, завернутый после душа в махровый халат, взял в ладони лицо Кроули, приблизил его себе, и выдохнул ему прямо в губы:  
— Сделаю новое.  
Через минуту они уже были в спальне, выпутываясь из одежды, помогая друг другу, цепляясь пальцами за пуговицы. Впрочем, халат с Азирафеля слетел очень быстро под напористыми руками Кроули.  
— Я оценил наше новое зеркало, — нависнув над Кроули, доверительно прошептал в ухо демону Азирафель, попутно запуская туда же язык.  
— Ммм, — только и смог ответить на это Кроули, обнимая ангела руками за талию и притягивая ближе.  
— Теперь вот думаю, не сделать ли и здесь зеркальным весь потолок? — Поцелуи Азирафеля переместились на шею Кроули, стали напористее и чередовались с легкими прикусываниями.  
Кроули ещё крепче прижал к себе Азирафеля.  
— Не возражаю, — ответил он, в свою очередь целуя ангела в шею, в плечо, везде, куда смог дотянуться. — Но прямо сейчас я ни за какие сокровища мира не променяю настоящего Азирафеля на зеркальное отражение.  
Кроули обхватил ангела руками и ногами и неожиданно перевернулся вместе с ним. Теперь Азирафель оказался под телом демона, плотно прижатый к постели его весом.  
— У нас всё будет, ангел, — продолжил нежно целовать его Кроули, нашептывая ласковые слова между поцелуями. — И зеркало на потолке (поцелуй в губы), и какао в постель каждое утро (поцелуй в нос), и загородный дом, если захочешь (касание губами закрытых глаз ангела), с розами, собакой, хомячком или бегемотом… Я сделаю для тебя всё, что ты попросишь. — Кроули на минутку прервал свои поцелуи, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Азирафеля полным обожания взглядом.  
— Кроули… — открыл свои сияющие глаза ангел. — А ты можешь сейчас стать змеем?  
Желтые глаза Кроули расширились от неожиданности. Потом он рассмеялся и просто ответил:  
— Да.  
И превратился.  
В одно мгновение вместо загорелого худощавого демона на Азирафеле, придавив его многочисленными кольцами, оказался гигантский черный змей. Его чешуйки — темные сверху, и карминовые по бокам, слегка царапали обнаженную кожу ангела. Вот небольшая плоская голова змея поднялась на длинной шее, нависла над лицом Азирафеля. Ярко-желтые немигающие глаза пристально посмотрели прямо в серо-голубые очи ангела. Пасть приоткрылась, выпустив длинный раздвоенный язык. И неожиданно змей коснулся этим тонким теплым языком щеки ангела. Азирафель, немного оцепеневший после превращения, нерешительно улыбнулся, а потом поднял руку и дотронулся до головы змея кончиками пальцев.  
— Кроули… — почти благоговейно прошептал он. — Ты потрясающий…  
Змей плавным движением подставил свою плоскую чешуйчатую голову под ладонь Азирафеля, словно кот, напрашивающийся на ласку.  
Ангел, рассмеявшись, погладил змея по голове. Кроули в змеином обличье прикрыл от наслаждения страшные глаза.  
— Азирафффель, — прошипел он. — Можно тебя обнять? Только не бойссся.  
Ангел сглотнул и смог только кивнуть. И тотчас огромная черная змея начала своё неторопливое движение. Кольца свивались и развивались, узкая голова то ныряла под тело Азирафеля, легко приподнимая его над кроватью, то скользила по нему сверху. Не прошло и минуты, как тело ангела было обвито мощными кольцами с головы до ног. Руки Азирафеля оказались плотно прижаты к его бокам, он был словно связан толстой черной блестящей веревкой. Голова Кроули приподнялась над лежащим телом ангела, мелькнул раздвоенный узкий язык. Змей прошипел, и в его шипении слышалось удовлетворение.  
— Вот так обнимаютссся змеи, ангел.  
Потом по телу Кроули прошла плавная волна, и Азирафель почувствовал, как змеиные кольца сжимаются вокруг него ещё теснее. Он невольно сдавленно вскрикнул. Объятия змея становились все крепче, теснота стала сковывающей, казалось ещё немного, и хрустнут кости. Но что странно, эти жуткие объятия не испугали Азирафеля, ведь это был Кроули, его демон, которому ангел с некоторых пор доверял больше, чем себе; демон, который бессчетное число раз спасал его, вытаскивая из неприятных передряг, который только сегодня ради Азирафеля совершил практически подвиг, вернув ему тело и подарив годы спокойной жизни на Земле. Разве можно было бояться его после этого? Нет, напротив! Азирафель почувствовал такой прилив благодарности, счастья и бесконечной любви к Кроули, что у него на глаза навернулись слезы.  
Змей же, прислушивающийся к дыханию Азирафеля и сжимающий тиски своих колец ровно до того момента, когда почувствовал, что ангел уже с трудом может вдохнуть, остановил медленное движение чешуйчатого тела и заглянул в лицо Азирафеля.  
— А так обнимают влюбленные змеи, ангел, — прошипел он. Но вдруг заметил выступившие слёзы в глазах ангела и в тот же миг одним движением раскрутил все тугие кольца. Ангел судорожно вздохнул, обмякая, а ещё через одно мгновение его уже обнимали человеческие руки Кроули, а в лицо заглядывали обеспокоенные не на шутку глаза демона.  
— Я идиот, Азирафель! — простонал Кроули. — Тебе больно? — Кроули бережно взял в ладони лицо Азирафеля. — Прости меня, я не рассчитал силы, я не собирался…  
Азирафель только счастливо улыбнулся, озадачив взволнованного демона ещё больше.  
— Нет, мне было хорошо, Кроули. Я просто хотел сказать тебе спасибо.  
Кроули глухо застонал, быстрыми движениями сцеловал с глаз Азирафеля соленую влагу и прижал его голову к своей груди.  
— Я боялся, что напугал тебя, — проговорил Кроули в макушку ангела.  
Азирафель усмехнулся и лизнул демону грудь. По коже Кроули пробежали мурашки, что не ускользнуло от внимания ангела. Тогда он провёл языком по груди Кроули ещё, на этот раз целенаправленно задевая сосок. Кроули шумно выдохнул.  
— Я полагаю, твой ответ можно расценивать как «нет», — пробормотал он.  
— Мой ответ можно расценивать как то, что ты возбуждаешь меня во всех своих обличьях, Кроули, — проговорил Азирафель, поднимая лицо. Улыбка на его лице показалась Кроули если и не демонической, то уж точно не ангельской.  
А потом все слова стали просто лишними.  
Кроули целовал ангела, отчаянно, нежно, страстно, осторожно и горячо. Он не мог остановить себя, не мог не касаться разгоряченной кожи Азирафеля снова и снова. Его руки гладили ангела по лицу, по груди, по животу и бедрам. Тело Кроули, только что побывавшее в змеином обличье, сладко ныло и требовало продолжения, поэтому Кроули просто взрывался изнутри от мощной необходимости в супертактильном контакте. Ему хотелось снова обвиться вокруг теплого и до одурения притягательно пахнущего тела Азирафеля, что он и сделал, обнимая его руками, ногами, крепко прижимаясь до хруста в суставах, потираясь головой и зацеловывая каждый сантиметр кожи ангела.  
Азирафель давно уже сладко постанывал в крепких объятиях демона, подставляясь под поцелуи и выгибаясь всем телом. Его глаза на мгновение широко распахнулись, когда пальцы Кроули, гладившие его живот, спустились ниже, приласкали возбужденный член Азирафеля, и снова прикрылись, потому что ласка демона стала настойчивой, и ангел больше не мог сдержать глубокий стон. Кроули на мгновение отвлекся, чтобы лечь поудобнее. Теперь он занял позицию на боку, головой к ногам Азирафеля, подтянул своего ангельского партнера ближе к себе, и уткнулся лицом ему в пах. Кроули целовал нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедер, наглаживая рукой член Азирафеля, слегка сдавливая яички, отчего ангел нетерпеливо ерзал и выпускал воздух сквозь зубы. Самый мощный вздох Кроули услышал, когда накрыл своими губами горячий, крепко стоявший член Азирафеля. И в то же мгновение демон ощутил, как мягкие губы ангела и его влажный язык прикасаются к его собственному члену, возбужденному не меньше. Это ощущение было так прекрасно, что демона чуть не унесло в пучину оргазма. Чтобы растянуть удовольствие, Кроули снова увлекся лаской. Теперь он прошелся языком от мошонки, от самого основания члена выше, не упуская каждый миллиметр кожи, каждую складочку, всё выше, до самого конца. Поглаживая языком нежную кожу, Кроули обнажил чувствительную головку члена, и снова чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувших ощущений. Потому что язык Азирафеля в это время повторял все его движения до единого. Они снова словно стали зеркальными отражениями друг друга, словно опять разделяли одно тело на двоих. Их движения были слаженными и скоординированными, стоны и вздохи в одинаковый момент вырывались из их груди, их рты творили чудеса без использования магических сил, заставляя партнера дрожать и выгибаться. Руки двигались одинаково, тела прижимались к друг другу с равной силой, а губы доводили обоих до вершин блаженства.  
Кончили они, конечно, тоже одновременно. Слизывая последние капельки спермы с пульсирующего члена ангела, Кроули слышал в этот момент звук глотков со стороны Азирафеля. Демон поцеловал член партнера, и слегка потерся об него щекой. Таким же образом, совершенно по змеиному потираясь о тело ангела снизу доверху, Кроули перевернулся и подполз к лицу Азирафеля. Он улыбнулся, и взгляд его встретил абсолютно такую же счастливую улыбку разнежившегося ангела. Их губы встретились в мягком поцелуе, перемешивая их терпкие запахи в один. Они оба пахли теперь одинаково для Кроули, так, что даже сверхчувствительное змеиное обоняние не смогло бы их различить.  
Кроули обнял Азирафеля и зарылся лицом ему в шею.  
— Я счастлив, что ты вернулся, — пробормотал он. — Я люблю тебя, мой ангел.  
Азирафель нежно погладил любовника по волосам, запутывая пальцы в темных прядях цвета меди.  
— Я люблю тебя, мой демон. И никуда не собираюсь больше уходить… в ближайшую вечность.  
Они рассмеялись, снова обнялись, а через некоторое время уже спокойно спали, утомленные и счастливые. А впереди их ждала вечность.


End file.
